Teoria Geral de James Potter
by LadyMontgomery
Summary: O presente trabalho tem como objetivo principal fazer uma análise comportamental do objeto de pesquisa - o estudante da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, James Potter, que, entre atitudes irritantes e beijos apaixonados, vem deixando a autora desse estudo completamente maluca. Por Lily Evans.
1. Introdução

****TEORIA GERAL DE JAMES POTTER****

 ** _por Lily Evans_**

 ** **1 – Introdução****

 ** **1.1 - Objetivos, relevância e justificativa****

O presente trabalho tem como objetivo principal fazer uma análise comportamental do objeto de pesquisa - o estudante da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, James Potter.

A escolha do tema a ser pesquisado justifica-se devido ao interesse da autora em estudar a fundo _como - a cabeça de alguém pode ser tão cheia de titica -_ o comportamento complexo, embora irritante do estudante acima mencionado. O mesmo demonstrou - _ser um canalha arrogante -_ um comportamento infantil e irresponsável durante muitos anos, comportamento esse que foi subitamente alterado. - _Ou fui eu que demorei para notar?_

A análise compreende o período de 1975 a 1977, onde foi realizada uma pesquisa de campo, onde a voluntária¹ interagiu² com o objeto de pesquisa³ durante sua estádia na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Sendo dividido em 11 itens com relatos detalhados dessas interações, o estudo traça um histórico que vem ao encontro do período presente, trazendo comparações e questionando as motivações e a autenticidade de tal mudança. - _Ou se foi só para me fazer de idiota._

O objetivo deste trabalho é, além de realizar uma análise sobre o comportamento descrito, tentar chegar a uma conclusão lógica sobre o objeto pesquisado, já que ele está - _me -_ deixando a autora deste trabalho completamente maluca.

Palavras chave: Analise comportamental, James Potter, completo idiota irritante, pesquisa de campo, Lily Evans, Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Notas:

 _¹ - Á qual também pode ser chamada de 'vítima'._

 _² - 'Foi atormentada' seria o termo correto_

 _³ - Sendo chamado também de 'injúria' ao longo deste trabalho._


	2. Itens I e II

****Item I – O Sorriso****

 _ _Sorrir parece ser algo muito simples, e em sua essência realmente é. Mas o Potter tem um jeito ridiculamente complicado de fazer isso, tenho certeza de que antes de sorrir ele pensa "eu tenho 32 dentes incrivelmente brilhantes e preciso mostrar todos eles.".__

Aquela tarde de primavera podia ter sido um dia normal como qualquer outro, mas foi ali que tudo começou.

Eu estava em meu quarto ano, sentada tranquilamente à beira do lago absorta em um livro - os exames estavam próximos - quando eis que surgem quatro injúrias, ou melhor, três injúrias, já que o Remus pode ser considerado uma pessoa decente quando não está mal acompanhado pelos amigos idiotas.

Mas enfim eis que surgem as únicas criaturas em Hogwarts capazes de provocar uma bagunça descomunal só para se mostrarem presentes, eles parecem ser incapazes de se comportar como pessoas normais e ter a necessidade de ter a atenção de todos voltada para eles em todos os momentos.

Peter Petigrew, um garoto gordinho e baixinho que até poderia ser inofensivo se não fosse as más companhias com quem anda. Remus Lupin que é um amor de pessoa longe dos amigos (tá bom, até na presença deles ele é um amor de pessoa, não sei como consegue andar com aqueles trastes). Sirius Black, um completo idiota e um poço de arrogância.

E ele, a injúria mor, James Potter.

O Potter é um garoto alto, magro, de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos esverdeados por trás de óculos. Até ai tudo bem, parece ser uma pessoa normal, mas não é: Ele é possivelmente a pessoa mais irritante que vive sobre a face da terra. Assim como o Black ele é um completo idiota, um arrogante e um tirano. Ele se acha no direito de azarar as pessoas quando está entediado, de desfilar se exibindo pela escola com seus amiguinhos, de desrespeitar todas as regras, e como se não bastasse tudo isso, naquela época ele também tinha começado a agir como um Dom Juan, se achando no direito de iludir garotas e depois destroçar o coração delas.

Mas o que mais me irrita no Potter é o sorriso dele.

Ele tem um sorriso extremamente arrogante, como quem diz: olhe para mim, eu sou o máximo! Rendam-se á minha magnitude!

Cada vez que ele sorri eu tenho a impressão que ele vai arrebentar os cantos da boca no esforço de mostrar todos os seus dentes e ainda por cima ele tem que passar a mão pelos cabelos, os assanhando, como se eles precisassem de ajuda. Eu acho que fui boazinha quando descrevi o cabelo do Potter, os cabelos são extremamente arrepiados, apontam para todos os lados, e ele ainda sente a necessidade de ficar bagunçando eles o tempo todo, cada vez que sorri, como se fosse impossível sorrir sem fazer esse gesto irritante.

Na minha opinião ele está tentando ficar parecido com o Black. Quer dizer, o Black ocasionalmente passa a mão pelos cabelos mas o cabelo dele volta a cair sobre os olhos, sou obrigada a admitir que por mais que seja um completo idiota ele é muito bonito. Mas o cabelo do Black é lindo (possivelmente melhor do que o meu), diferente do cabelo do Potter, então ele nunca vai conseguir o mesmo efeito. Alguém devia de verdade contar isso à ele que está fazendo um papel ridículo.

Ah e adivinhem o que o Potter estava fazendo naquele momento? Sorrindo. isso mesmo, da mesma maneira irritante que eu acabei de descrever, passando a mão pelos cabelos e tudo. Ah, e estava olhando na minha direção.

Na época não entendi o porquê. Eu estava sozinha lá na beira do lago e apesar de sermos da mesma casa o Potter nunca foi de me dar muita atenção (graças a Deus!). Eu me lembro de ter olhado ao redor, constatando que realmente não havia nada para a injúria olhar.

Mas quando voltei a olhar para ele, o Potter continuava sorrindo irritantemente e só pude concluir que estava olhando para mim. E foi então que tudo começou.

—

 ** **Item II – O convite****

 _ _Tudo bem, convidar alguém para sair não é assim tão simples, principalmente se a pessoa for tímida. Não que esse seja o caso do Potter, que se acha o rei do universo. Por que eu digo isso? Veja bem, uma pessoa normal, que não acha que o universo gira em torno de si, quando convida alguém para sair tem a DÚVIDA, ou seja, não sabe se esse alguém vai aceitar. Já o Potter não, ele tem CERTEZA que a resposta será sim, isso é porque o ego dele já tomou conta do cérebro de tal maneira que ele não pensa mais como um ser humano racional. Quando ele diz: "Quer sair comigo?" na verdade ele quer dizer: "Oi linda, hoje é seu dia de sorte, reparei na sua existência e isso foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na sua vida. Que tal sair com o todo poderoso aqui?".__

A minha surpresa pelo Potter estar olhando para mim e sorrindo foi substituída por uma nova surpresa quando constatei que ele estava caminhando na minha direção.

Isso mesmo, ele deixou os três amigos para trás e eles o observaram caminhar na minha direção com aquele sorriso irritante, Black e Petigrew conspiravam alguma coisa e Remus com uma expressão indecifrável, talvez porque já soubesse que aquilo não podia ser boa coisa.

Eu também devia estar com uma expressão indecifrável que nem me preocupei em disfarçar enquanto observei a criatura vir andando até mim e depois parar e recostar o braço na árvore em que eu estava apoiada. O Potter passou a mão pelos cabelos e (eu não achei que isso fosse possível) abriu ainda mais o seu sorriso-eu-tenho-32-dentes. Minha expressão ainda devia ser de total incredulidade e a injúria deve ter acreditado que isso se devia ao seu charme irresistível.

— Olá Evans, tudo bom?

O som da voz dele saiu profundo e maduro e eu não pude evitar de erguer uma sobrancelha. Ele não falava assim, só podia estar me zoando. O que esse infeliz podia querer? Desde quando ele se preocupa com o meu bem estar? Estava tão absorta em todas as perguntas que explodiam na minha cabeça que ao invés de manda-lo sumir logo da minha frente eu só respondi:

— Tudo bem.

— Que ótimo. – ele respondeu animado.

Aquilo só ficava cada vez mais estranho: O Potter me perguntou se eu estava bem. O Potter estava animado conversando comigo...

— Sabe Evans, você está muito bonita hoje, fez algo no cabelo?

E então a injúria correu os olhos pelo meu corpo, me devorando e depois ficou sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios, como se ele fosse o lobo e eu o cordeirinho. Eu devo ter ficado vários segundos olhando para completamente confusa. Desde quando James Potter me elogiava? E o pior, realmente tinha feito algo no cabelo! Minha amigas mal repararam que eu mudei o corte, mas o Potter reparou.

Dessa vez nem mesmo respondi, então ele prosseguiu ainda com aquele sorriso irritante:

— Estava pensando, você vai com alguém para Hogsmead?

Eu não conseguia entender onde ele estava querendo chegar, ou melhor, tinha uma pequena hipótese, mas não podia ser verdade. Não comigo.

— Vou com as minhas amigas. – minha voz saiu num fio, ele voltou a passar a mão pelos cabelos sorrindo abertamente.

— E você não gostaria de um outro tipo de companhia?

Eu me segurei para não olhar para o céu e começar a rezar: Por favor Deus, comigo não, por favor. Me diga que ele veio aqui me sondar para algum amigo dele, qualquer um, até o Petigrew! Por favor, me diga que é o Petigrew que quer sair comigo e não Potter!

— Qual? – eu pergunto olhando não para o céu, mas para os três garotos que cochichavam guardando distância de nós no que o Potter pareceu ligeiramente ofendido.

— A minha.

Ele respondeu simplesmente, como quem diz " essa criatura irresistível aqui, quem mais?" e continuou ali parado sorrindo para mim esperando pelo "sim" que ele tinha certeza que ia receber, mas claro que eu não ia ficar sem responder e deixar que ele entendesse meu silêncio como consentimento.

— Então Potter. – eu me levantei, recolhendo o meu livro, minha expressão completamente séria devia ter dito algo à aquele idiota, mas ele continuava me encarando com aquele sorriso arrogante. – Fico muito lisonjeada pelo seu convite, mas não obrigada.

Viram? Eu tentei ser educada, eu até disse que fiquei lisonjeada com o convite, coisa que nem de longe foi verdade. Mas afinal o que o Potter achou, que eu seria o próximo brinquedinho dele? Ele só podia ter pirado de vez, e a cabeça dele era mais cheia de titica do que eu pensava, já que após eu ter dito não o imbecil continuou me encarando com aquele sorriso irritante misturado a uma expressão ligeiramente incrédula.

— Não?

— Não. - eu confirmei. - Muito obrigada, mas não.

Eu já tinha dito não pela terceira vez para deixar bem claro e o Potter agora obviamente tinha entendido, mas ficou me olhando como se eu fosse louca. Como se ele tivesse me oferecido a grande oportunidade da minha vida e eu estivesse recusando.

— Por que? - Agora ele não sorria mais.

— Porque não.

Nessa altura eu já estava abandonando a minha tentativa de ser educada e não descer ao nível dele, afinal por que ele tem que ficar insistindo? Será que era assim tão burro que se tocava que eu não gostava dele?

— Só isso? Não tem nenhum outro motivo? - Ele perguntou ficando emburrado no que eu quase ri.

James Potter emburrado é algo hilário, parece uma criança mimada de cinco anos que a mãe acabou de recusar um brinquedo novo. Eu juro que por um momento eu vi um bico se formando no rosto dele.

— Potter eu não quero sair com você e pronto, deu para entender?

— Na verdade não Evans, e saiba que eu não vou desistir.

E ele sorriu novamente, como se eu o tivesse desafiado, e depois eu fui entender que desafiei mesmo. Ele me deu as costas e foi para perto dos amigos no que eu devo ter permanecido um bom tempo com a boca aberta em surpresa. Ousado, muito ousado. Afinal, quem ele pensava que era?

—


	3. Itens III, IV e V

****Item III – Rejeição****

 _ _\- Rejeição é uma coisa pela qual todo ser humano passa, seja no amor, no trabalho ou em outro qualquer campo da vida e temos que aprender a lidar com ela e seguir em frente. Mas como eu já expliquei nesse trabalho as coisas que se aplicam a seres humanos normais não podem ser aplicadas ao Potter. Aquele ser não sabe lidar com a rejeição. Isso deve ter começado na infância, longe de querer me meter na educação que as famílias bruxas dão aos seus filhos, mas os pais daquela criatura nunca devem ter negado nada a ele e por isso ele tem uma séria dificuldade em entender o significado da palavra não. Enfim, o Potter não sabe lidar com a rejeição, aliás, ele simplesmente finge que a rejeição nunca existiu.__

Sou obrigada a confessar que eu não acreditei de verdade quando ele disse que não ia desistir. Afinal porque alguém em seu juízo perfeito ia se sujeitar a levar repetidos foras de uma mesma garota? Porque eu sempre tive certeza de que a minha resposta nunca mudaria.

Mas eu esqueci de que estamos falando do Potter e aquele garoto nunca esteve em seu juízo perfeito. E mais de um ano depois daquela tarde fatídica em que eu disse o primeiro não, ele continuava insistindo, o que fazia com que a maior parte das minhas manhãs fosse assim:

— Bom dia Evans!

Eu ouvi uma voz animada atrás de mim, mas apenas revirei os olhos me abstendo de responder. Depois de mais de um ano sendo atormentada pelo Potter eu já havia desistido de ser cordial, simplesmente não valia a pena gastar a tão preciosa educação que meus pais de deram com aquela criatura.

Eu continuei tomando o meu café da manhã, o ignorando completamente, mas como eu já disse o Potter não sabe lidar o com a rejeição. Ou então ele era masoquista mesmo e gostava de sofrer, já que se sentava exatamente do meu lado sempre que tinha a oportunidade. De onde eu me sentava normalmente podia ver o Severus se remexendo incomodado à mesa da Sonserina sempre que o Potter fazia aquilo. Ele estava doido para fazer o Potter me deixar em paz, á força.

Eu já o havia feito me prometer que não iria azará-lo por minha causa. Aquele joguinho dos dois me irritava profundamente. O Potter e os amigos viviam atormentando o Severus, e ele, para não deixar barato vivia procurando evidências do que eles aprontavam na escola na esperança de que eles fossem expulsos. O que já estava indo longe demais.

O Severus andava desconfiado de que o Remus é um lobisomem ( teoria que eu já sabia ser verdadeira a algum tempo), e apesar de os meus esforços para ele esquecer o assunto, ele não desistia. Afinal o Remus é um amor e não tinha culpa do que tinha acontecido com ele. O garoto já tinha problemas demais sem alguém investigando a sua vida.

Mas quando se tratava do Potter e companhia, o Severus nem sequer ouvia os meus conselhos. Uma semana antes, ele foi bisbilhotar o túnel que leva à casa dos gritos e que o Remus usa para se transformar, e - se o Potter não tivesse tirado ele de lá - ele podia ter morrido. Eu sei, também fiquei surpresa pela atitude do Potter. Não que isso tenha me feito mudar de opinião sobre ele, mas de verdade, não esperava que ele fosse tão corajoso e tivesse uma atitude tão nobre ainda mais com alguém que eu sabia que ele detestava.

Então eu cometi o grave erro de expressar a minha surpresa pela atitude do Potter na frente do Severus e ele estava meio estranho comigo. Ficava dizendo que o Potter gostava de mim, e que não queria me ver fazendo papel de boba ficando por ai atrás dele.

Mas claro que ele estava errado, afinal eu continuava achando o Potter um completo tirano arrogante. E ele não gostava de mim, duvido que aquela injúria gostasse de verdade de alguém além de si mesmo. Ele só insistia em mim porque eu recusava. Um perfeito desafio. Se eu não tivesse uma reputação a zelar eu aceitaria sair com ele só pra ver se assim a injúria largava do meu pé.

Falando nisso ele estava surpreendente quieto do meu lado. Eu desviei o olhar do meu prato para olhar para o Potter, no que a criatura imediatamente abriu aquele sorriso irritante quando encontrou o meu olhar e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Merlim, porque eu fui olhar para ele?

— Está linda hoje Evans.

Ele diz isso com aquele tom de voz maduro, tão diferente do seu normal e ao qual eu acabei me acostumando nesse um ano de perseguição, eu sinto meu rosto pegar fogo. Por que eu Merlim, por quê?

— Potter, quantas vezes devo repetir que não temos intimidade para isso?

Ok, eu estava ciente de que estava sendo chata. Ele não falou nada de mais, não me ofendeu, nem nada do tipo. E não era ruim ouvir que estava bonita ( particularmente quando tinha acabado de acordar e devia parecer um zumbi), mas era o Potter. E ele não fazia nada sem segundas intenções, então eu não podia permitir que ele ficasse me elogiando.

— Não diga esse tipo de coisa quando se dirigir a mim, aliás, se possível, não se se dirija a mim.

Mas longe de se intimidar diante das minhas palavras rudes ele continuava sorrindo, de verdade, ele não era insuportável? Todos os dias ele fazia isso como se fosse a primeira vez, como se ele já não tivesse ouvido centenas de vezes que tudo o que eu queria dele era distância, não é para matar?

— Não temos intimidade por que você não quer Evans. – ele coloca bastante ênfase no Evans no que eu suspiro com raiva.

— Você já não tem intimidade com garotas suficientes nessa escola? Porque não me deixa em paz e vai atrás de uma delas? Tenho certeza que elas adorariam receber seus elogios matinais.

E era a mais pura verdade, o "Fandom" dele crescia cada vez mais. Eu não ia me surpreender se um dia fosse assistir a um jogo de Quadribol e me deparasse com uma torcida organizada para James Potter. Não para o time da Grifinória, mas só para o Potter. E ele, com certeza, se aproveitava disso e era visto pela escola com uma garota diferente a cada semana. Mesmo que eu não soubesse o que elas podiam ter visto nele.

— Evans, a única garota nessa escola que me interessa é você.

Não pude evitar corar levemente ao ouvir isso. Ele não sorria, inclusive parecia muito sério e olhava fixamente nos meus olhos. Se não fosse o Potter eu até poderia dizer que estava sendo sincero. Vai ver era isso que as meninas viam nele, ele dizia aquelas cantadas baratas olhando para elas daquele jeito, parecendo uma pessoa decente. Acho que não podia culpá-las afinal. Felizmente eu era vacinada contra os truques daquele idiota. Desviei o olhar, voltando a encarar o prato.

— Ah claro Potter, até porque eu fui uma das únicas que sobraram. – retruquei – Pare de me atormentar, não vou ser sua garota da semana.

— É impressão ou estou detectando uma nota de ciúme no seu tom Evans?

O Potter disse voltando a abrir aquele sorriso insuportável. Eu voltei a olhar para ele, sentindo meu rosto ferver de indignação.

— O que é uma besteira. – Ele continuou, o tom de voz dele era absurdamente arrogante e eu encarava aquele sorriso com vontade de quebrar todos os dentes dele. – Você não é a minha garota da semana, é a mulher da minha vida. Só não se deu conta disso ainda.

Como ele se atrevia a insinuar que eu tinha ciúme dele? A única coisa que eu sentia por ele era raiva! Dessa vez ele tinha conseguido. Eu ia matá-lo, ah ia sim!

— Potter. Suma da minha frente. Agora! - eu disse respirando pesadamente, alertando aquela injúria para ficar longe de mim, mas como sempre, ele não me ouviu.

— Está vendo, você nem nega. Nós fomos feitos um para o outro. – Ele continuou, enquanto calmamente se servia de mais suco de abóbora. - Não tem problema assumir seus verdadeiros sentimentos, eu, com certeza, não estou negando os meus.

— Potter o único sentimento que eu tenho por você é o desejo que você se exploda.

Nesse momento o copo que o idiota segurava realmente explodiu em sua mão, derramando suco de abóbora em cima dele e estilhaços voaram para todos os lados, o que fez com que algumas pessoas próximas gritarem assustadas, se esquivando. Então o Black praticamente brotou do lado do Potter, o puxando pela capa.

— Vamos Prongs – ele disse. Ele não olhava para o Potter, mais para a minha mão que tinha se fechado perigosamente sobre o cabo da faca de cortar pão, provavelmente suspeitando que eu quisesse dar uma facada no seu amiguinho, e suas suspeitas nunca foram tão verdadeiras.

— Ok Sirius. – o Potter disse se levantando, mas não sem antes me lançar mais um daqueles sorrisos insuportáveis. – E se mudar de ideia Evans, não hesite em me procurar.

Pressentindo o perigo, o Black quase arrastou o Potter dali enquanto eu tentava respirar pausadamente para me acalmar. "Calma Lily, respira, conta até dez, não vale a pena ir para Azkaban por causa do Potter." - eu pensava. "Ele não vale a pena, não se irrite (mais) por hoje, ele não vale a pena." -

Eu fechei os olhos respirando fundo, e quando voltei a abri-los ele já está a uma distância considerável, mas eu ainda poderia ter tentado acertar a faca nele.

—

 ** **Item IV – Persuasão****

 _ _Bom isso que eu vou descrever agora não pode bem ser chamado de persuasão, se encaixa melhor na categoria de chantagem. Mas tentem acompanhar essa linha de raciocínio que eu tracei e se alguém achar alguma lógica, por favor, me diga, vai contribuir imensamente para este estudo:__

 _ _Um garoto quer sair com uma garota.__ _  
_ _ _Ela não quer sair com ele.__ _  
_ _ _Ele continua insistindo.__ _  
_ _ _A garota continua não querendo sair com ele.__ _  
_ _ _O que ele faz?__ _  
_ _ _Desiste? Não, fácil demais.__ _  
_ _ _Ele azara o melhor amigo dela e tem a cara de pau de dizer que se ela aceitar nunca mais encostará um dedo nele.__

 _ _Merlim isso aconteceu já faz mais de um ano e todos os dias eu me pergunto: De verdade, em algum momento ele achou mesmo que eu fosse aceitar?__

Era uma tarde de verão duplamente sufocante no meu quinto ano, uma vez sufocante pelo calor e outra porque tinha acabado de prestar os N.O.M.s de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Eu estava sentada a beira do lago com as minhas amigas, Alice e Marlene, que tinham enfiado os pés na água para se refrescar enquanto eu permanecia absorta nas minhas anotações, conferindo minhas respostas, quando uma gritaria chamou a minha atenção.

Não vinha de muito longe de onde eu estava, e quando me virei lá estavam o Potter e o Black, isso não me causou nenhuma surpresa já que não tinha uma única confusão em Hogwarts em que aqueles dois não estivessem envolvidos, mas o Severus também estava lá, caído no chão com bolhas de sabão cor-de-rosa saindo da boca. Eu revirei os olhos, por Merlim, de novo não!

Eu não aguentava mais aquilo, tudo bem que eles nunca tinham se gostado, mas esse ano eles estavam se superando. O Potter e o Black pareciam ficar cada dia mais idiotas, não sei como ainda não tinham sido expulsos. A noção de diversão dos dois se resumia a atormentar qualquer desavisado que tivesse o azar de passar quando eles estivessem entediados. E claro que eles tinham preferência pelo Severus, o que acabava me envolvendo nas brigas, já que eu não podia simplesmente ver dois estúpidos atormentando meu melhor amigo e não fazer nada.

Eu me levantei já sabendo o que me esperava e caminhei resignada para perto deles. Naquela altura eu já não aguentava mais, aquele ano em Hogwarts foi, de longe, o mais exaustivo. Petúnia podia não ser muito agradável, mas eu tinha chegado ao ponto de preferir ouvir a voz dela me chamando de aberração do que a do Potter me convidando para sair ou a do Severus planejando se vingar do Potter, por mais criativas que fossem, suas ideias de vingança me assustavam um pouco.

— Deixem ele em PAZ! – eu gritei quando consegui passar pela rodinha de desocupados que já se amontoava ao redor dos três para ver aquele showzinho.

O Potter e o Black se viraram para me encarar. A cara do Black não mostrava nada além de tédio, mas o Potter sorria irritantemente mostrando todos os seus dentes e passava a mão pelos cabelos.

— Tudo bom, Evans? - O Potter disse naquela inútil tentativa de parecer mais maduro, no que eu o fuzilei com o olhar. Como é que ele esperava parecer mais maduro aos meus olhos azarando o meu melhor amigo exatamente como ele fazia quando tinha onze anos?

— Deixem ele em paz – eu repeti com raiva. - O que foi que ele te fez?

— Bom. – o Potter parecia pensar seriamente no assunto, mas com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – É mais pelo fato de que ele existe, se é que você me entende...

Eu apenas revirei os olhos enquanto que os alunos que agora olhavam de mim para o Potter riam das gracinhas dele.

— Você se acha engraçado, mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele em paz!

— Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans. - Disse o Potter passando a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez. – Anda... Sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no ranhoso.

Merlim, eu não ouvi isso. Eu devia estar sonhando, ou melhor, tendo um pesadelo. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, ele não estava azarando o meu melhor amigo e me chantageando para sair com ele, nem o Potter seria capaz de descer tão baixo. Eu pisquei os olhos várias vezes não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir, mas fui obrigada a encarar a realidade, o Potter havia chegado ao auge do desespero, o fundo do poço, e tudo o que eu consiguia sentir com relação a isso era nojo.

— Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula gigante.

O Potter desmanchou o sorriso, eu vi o Black sufocar uma risada atrás dele.

— Que azar, Prongs. – o Black disse animado. Então seu olhar recaiu sobre o Severus que tinha se livrado da azaração de impedimento e agora se arrastava para pegar sua varinha caída no chão. – Hey!

Mas era tarde demais, Severus já empunhava a varinha e com um lampejo um corte fino apareceu no rosto do Potter, manchando suas vestes com sangue.

Eu olhei feio para o Severus, mas ele nem notou. Quantas vezes já não tinha pedido para ele parar com isso? Por mais idiotas que os garotos estivessem sendo, não estavam tirando sangue dele. Por que ele tinha que fazer isso? Essa era, junto com a capacidade para planejar vinganças malignas e para guardar rancor, uma das coisas que me assustava nele. Quando ele ficava assim eu quase não reconhecia o meu melhor amigo.

Ele mal teve tempo de ver o meu olhar de decepção, pois o Potter se virou para ele e um segundo depois, Severus estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo com as vestes pelo avesso, revelando cuecas encardidas de cor cinza. Por um momento eu me senti tentada a rir da situação, não porque fosse engraçado, mas porque fiquei surpresa porque o Potter não revidou a azaração na mesma moeda. Mas logo afastei esse pensamento e fechei a cara, ele continuava mantendo meu amigo pendurado de cabeça para baixo.

— Ponha ele no chão! – eu mandei.

— Perfeitamente! – Potter respondeu e com um aceno de varinha, Severus caiu no chão embolado nas vestes e imediatamente se levantou empunhando a varinha, mas Black foi mais rápido.

— Petrificus Totalus!

Pelo amor de Deus, agora já deu!

— DEIXEM ELE EM PAZ! – eu puxei a minha varinha sentindo o rosto pegar fogo enquanto a apontava para os dois. Paciência tem limite!

— Ah Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você. – o Potter me pediu me encarando sério, até parece que ele ia fazer isso. Aliás, no estado de espírito em que me encontrava naquele momento, eu adoraria vê-lo tentar!

— Então desfaça o feitiço nele. – eu disse no que o Potter suspirou e murmurou o contra feitiço e Severus imediatamente começou a se levantar.

— Pronto. – disse o Potter em tom de trégua. – Você teve sorte de a Evans estar aqui, Ranhoso...

— Não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue ruim imunda como ela. - Severus cuspiu as palavras com ódio.

Eu pisquei.

Qualquer pessoa no mundo podia ter me dito isso, menos ele. Qualquer puro sangue preconceituoso, qualquer aspirante a comensal da morte nojento que fosse. Eu nunca tinha me importado com aquilo. Mas não era qualquer um, era o Severus Snape.

O Sev, meu melhor amigo, o garoto que tinha me contado que eu era uma bruxa. Com quem eu tinha passado a infância fantasiando sobre Hogwarts, o garoto com o qual eu sempre me preocupava por causa das brigas estúpidas dos pais, e que continuou sendo meu amigo mesmo eu indo para a Grifinória e ele para a Sonserina. Por cinco anos eu não aguentei as provocações dos meus amigos da Grifinória me perguntando porquê eu andava com ele, brigando com quem quer que fosse que o chamasse de seboso? E eu não estava agora mesmo defendendo ele? Qualquer um podia ter dito aquilo, menos ele.

E com outro piscar de olhos os acontecimentos mais recentes me vieram a mente, as pessoas com quem ele andava e o que eles faziam. Avery, Mulciber e suas brincadeiras malignas, ou melhor, magia das trevas que Severus dizia que eram brincadeiras. Marlene não tinha dúvidas de que todos eles iam se tornar comensais da morte depois de Hogwarts.

O rosto do Potter ainda sangrava, e agora ele me encarava sério, até meio culpado. Talvez fosse culpa dele mesmo, talvez se ele não tivesse enfurecido e humilhado o Severus ele não tivesse dito aquilo, não teria revelado seu pior lado.

Mas eu fui obrigada a parar para pensar, seu pior lado já estava aflorando fazia algum tempo, nas companhias, revidando as azarações dos garotos com magia negra, me assustando com todo aquele rancor, e quantos nascidos trouxas eu já tinha o ouvido chamar de sangue ruim? Talvez o Severus só estivesse se revelando quem sempre tinha sido.

— Ótimo. – eu respondi com uma frieza que até aquele momento não sabia que possuía. Severus me encarou com os olhos arregalados em choque, acho que então tomando consciência do que tinha feito. – No futuro não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, Ranhoso.

Não pude evitar enfatizar maldosamente a palavra Ranhoso. Severus baixou os olhos, não ousando me encarar, o Potter olhava sério para ele parecendo visivelmente irritado.

— Peça desculpas a Evans!

Ele berrou apontando a varinha novamente para o Severus, eu revirei os olhos. Pelo amor de Merlim, eu não merecia aquilo.

— Não quero que você o obrigue a se desculpar. – eu disse fuzilando o Potter com o olhar, afinal como uma criatura pode ser tão hipócrita? – Você é tão ruim quanto ele.

— Quê? – ele me encarou visivelmente ofendido. – Eu NUNCA chamaria você de... você sabe o quê.

"Comovente " - pensei revirando os olhos, "Não chama ninguém de sangue ruim, mas azara pessoas para se divertir, muito nobre da parte dele!". Eu havia chegado ao meu limite, cansada de toda essa palhaçada, cansada de fechar os olhos para o que o Severus tinha tornado e cansada do Potter!

— Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da sua vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... me surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa sua cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá náuseas!

Girei nos calcanhares e sai dali. Não me importava mais com o que o Potter podia fazer com o Severus sem que eu estivesse lá para defendê-lo. Estava cansada de tudo aquilo. Podia ouvir o Potter me chamando enquanto eu me afastava, mas não olhei para trás. Me concentrava em respirar fundo, tentando impedir que lágrimas de raiva descessem pelo rosto.

A única coisa que eu queria aquele momento era sumir. Mas como pode-se perceber nesses relatos eu não sou uma pessoa muito sortuda, e aquilo ainda não tinha terminado.

—

 ** **Item V – Hipocrisia****

 _ _Com 16 anos eu já tinha escutado diversas definições para hipocrisia: pretensão ou fingimento de ser o que não é, esconder suas falhas para julgar as alheias, exigir dos outros o que não se pratica, e muitas outras. Mas minha definição particular foi formada pelo Severus e pelo Potter naquela noite após o incidente á beira do lago.__

Eu me odiava por estar me sentindo daquele jeito, e devia ser por isso mesmo que eu estava chorando.

Quer dizer, eu não estava arrependida por ter dito tudo aquilo para o Severus. Era tudo verdade, ele precisava ouvir. Mas uma parte minha sentia como se eu o estivesse abandonando no momento em que ele mais precisava de mim.

Como ele podia não enxergar o que estava se tornando? Como não via como os amigos dele eram horríveis? Praticando magia negra só para demonstrar poder ou por pura crueldade? Discriminando pessoas com o Remus, pessoas como eu...

Por mais que já estivéssemos afastados a algum tempo, eu o amava. Ele sempre tinha sido meu melhor amigo. Eu não conseguia entender o que podia ter acontecido com ele, de onde havia surgido aquele ódio todo. Eu entendia que ele tinha problemas em casa e certamente tinha na escola também, mas isso não justificava atacar pessoas inocentes. Eu sempre tinha feito o possível para ficar do lado dele, mas não podia fechar os olhos.

Eu tinha esperanças de que ele caísse em si depois daquela briga, mas, no fundo, algo me dizia que era uma causa perdida. Não me restava mais nada a fazer.

Continuei sentada em uma poltrona na sala comunal, encarando as chamas quase extintas da lareira, não mais tentando evitar que as lágrimas descessem pelo meu rosto. Acho que eu precisava daquilo.

Não soube dizer por quanto tempo permaneci ali, até que um ruído vindo da escada chamou minha atenção. Quando me virei, me deparei com o Potter me encarando com uma expressão assustada.

— Evans? - ele perguntou.

Dessa vez não falava com aquele tom de voz arrogante que me irritava tanto e encarava meu rosto parecendo preocupado. Eu devia estar horrível. Consciente disso, imediatamente comecei a limpar as lágrimas na manga do meu robe.

— O que aconteceu? - O Potter perguntou se aproximando.

— Nada. - eu disse, me assustei com o jeito que a minha voz saiu sufocada. Eu me levantei. Por mais que não quisesse passar por um interrogatório no dormitório feminino se alguma das minhas amigas me visse daquele jeito era melhor do que continuar ali. - Eu já estava indo dormir.

— Evans. - ele disse outra vez. Seu tom de voz me fez parar a meio caminho para a escadaria dos dormitórios, quando voltei a olhá-lo ele não mais me encarava. Mexia nos cabelos, mas dessa vez não sorria, parecia mais um gesto de nervosismo. - Eu fui um completo idiota hoje. Você... Você estava certa. Não tinha o direito de fazer o que fiz. Sei que isso pode soar falso, mas eu sinto muito. A última coisa que eu queria era que você acabasse sofrendo por causa de uma atitude errada minha.

— Você não me fez absolutamente nada Potter. Afinal de contas, não foi a mim que você pendurou de cabeça para baixo. - eu disse sem conseguir conter a dureza das palavras. Ele voltou a me encarar. Olhando em seu olhos pude ver que ele parecia genuinamente arrependido.

— Mas ele é seu amigo.

— Era. - eu o corrigi com frieza, mas em seguida não consegui conter as novas lágrimas que escorreram dos meus olhos.

— Evans... Lily... - o Potter parecia assustado, eu baixei o olhar para chão. Não conseguia encará-lo daquele jeito, por isso mal tomei consciência de que ele estava se aproximando até que ele tocou meu ombro com suavidade. - Por favor, não chore.

As palavras dele tiveram o efeito oposto. Ouvi-las só serviu para descadear uma onda de choro pior do que a outra. Cobri o rosto com as mãos, voltando a me odiar por me sentir daquela maneira. Eu só queria sumir. Queria isso com todas as minhas forças, mas ao invés disso o que recebi foi um abraço do Potter.

Ele me puxou para perto dele, me envolvendo nos braços. Uma das mãos esfregando as minhas costas, a outra puxando a minha cabeça para se recostar no seu peito. Apesar do choque inicial eu não o afastei. Não podia negar que tinha algo de reconfortante naquilo, ele era tão alto ( uma cabeça mais alto do que eu, já que encostou o queixo no topo da minha cabeça ao me abraçar) e forte ( eu podia sentir os músculos por baixo da camisa estando encostada no peito dele). Uma parte de mim sabia que estava sendo ridícula, mas eu não conseguia me afastar. E não podia negar que ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Uma das mãos do Potter percorria meus cabelos suavemente e senti uma onda de calor se espalhar meu corpo quando ele me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

Quando consegui parar de chorar estava me perguntando quantas garotas o Potter já tinha andado consolando para ter tanta prática. E além disso ele era muito cheiroso, que perfume era aquele?

— Foi tudo minha culpa. - o Potter disse baixinho, parecia estar dizendo isso mais para si mesmo do que pra mim. - Evans, tenho certeza de que o ranh... Snape, ele não quis dizer aquilo. Tenho certeza que ele vai te pedir desculpas.

— Ele já pediu.

— Está vendo? Ele sempre pareceu gostar muito de você, ele está arrependido. - ele disse em meio a um suspiro, as palavras pareciam ter sido arrancadas dele a força.

— Isso não faz diferença Potter. - eu respondi desejando que a minha voz voltasse ao normal e parasse de sair sufocada daquele jeito. - De que adianta ele se desculpar se está se preparando para matar sangues ruins iguais a mim quando terminar Hogwarts?

— Não fale assim de si mesma. - ele disse com raiva, eu me afastei um pouco para encará-lo achando que ele só podia estar mesmo com muita pena de mim para agir daquele jeito. Eu só podia estar patética. Mas o que vi em seus olhos não era pena, era uma raiva obstinada que fez eu me perguntar se estava falando com o mesmo idiota que me atormentava todos os dias. Não pude evitar de sorrir levemente. - E como já disse, foi minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse provocado ele não teria dito aquilo.

— Ele só mostrou quem está se tornando. Ele não era assim antes de se envolver com aqueles miseráveis. Talvez se eu tivesse sido mais presente, se eu tivesse ido para a Sonserina como ele disse que seria melhor. - eu comecei a divagar no que o Potter fez uma careta parecendo que tinha acabado de engolir algo amargo.

— Não foi sua culpa. E você não seria feliz na Sonserina. - ele disse evitando me encarar, e eu era obrigada a admitir que ele estava certo.

— Talvez se ele tivesse vindo para a Grifinória então...

O Potter fez menção de abrir a boca para protestar, provavelmente para citar inúmeros motivos pelos quais, na opinião dele, Severus jamais viria para a Grifinória, mas meu olhar o fez se calar e ele apenas deu de ombros. Eu me afastei dele, de repente me irritando com aquela proximidade.

— Você não está arrependido! - eu disse em tom de acusação no que ele me encarou confuso.

— Eu estou! - ele retrucou se defendendo.

— Você não se sente mal por tê-lo humilhado Potter, mas sim porque me viu chorando. Porque indiretamente me fez sofrer! - eu disse, de repente estava cheia de raiva dele outra vez. Pleo menos minha voz tinha voltado ao normal.

— Bom, considerando o nosso histórico isso já é alguma coisa, não? - ele deu de ombros novamente. Eu o fuzilava com o olhar. Merlin, como alguém podia ser tão hipócrita?

— Não, não é! Você não tem que se desculpar comigo, e sim com ele!

— Evans... - ele disse quase rindo. - Você realmente consegue me imaginar indo me desculpar com o ranhoso e voltando vivo para contar a história? Ele me odeia!

— Ele tem motivos para isso, não tem?

— Tem. E eu também tenho os meus para odiá-lo. Não faça essa cara Evans, você sabe que é verdade. - O Potter disse quando eu fiz uma careta. Mas ouvir isso não aplacou a minha raiva, só fez aumentá-la. - Mas dessa vez eu realmente me senti mal, talvez isso valha de alguma coisa.

— Até valeria, se esse seu arrependimento não passasse de meras palavras vazias. Quando tempo vai demorar para atacá-lo de novo, um dia? Talvez dois, no máximo?!

—Ele também me ataca, eu preciso me defender! - O Potter quase gritou, já eu revirei os olhos. - Até você sabe que ele anda metido com artes das trevas, o que mais eu vou fazer?

Se tivesse algum objeto ao meu alcance eu teria tacado nele. Eu sentia meu rosto queimando de raiva, dele e de mim mesma. Como eu pude ter deixado esse imbecil me consolar cinco minutos atrás? O Potter só podia ser mesmo a criatura mais hipócrita que eu já tinha tido a infelicidade de conhecer.

— Claro que precisa. - eu disse com a voz carregada de ironia. - Também precisou se defender de Ewan Mcgoren alguns dias atrás, não precisou?

—Quem? - O Potter nem parecia saber de quem eu estava falando e isso só me causou mais satisfação

— Aquele garoto da Lufa-lufa que você e seus amigos acharam engraçado mandar para a enfermaria com os dentes da frente com mais um metro de comprimento. - fiquei satisfeita de ver que o Potter corou furiosamente. Sabia que minhas palavras saiam carregadas de veneno, mas simplesmente não conseguia mais parar. - Semana passada eu te vi azarar pelo menos três pessoas por nada. Eram todos futuros comensais da morte também?

Ele não respondeu e muito menos me encarava mais. Parecia mortificado e eu estava mais do que satisfeita por finalmente ter feito ele calar aquela boca que só sabia dizer asneiras.

— Eu já cansei de ver você enchendo a boca para falar mal daquele pessoal da Sonserina com quem o Severus anda. E concordo com você, são completamente repugnantes. Acreditam ser melhores do que os outros, atacam pessoas para demonstrar poder. Só porque podem. - O Potter passou a mão nervosamente pelo rosto e depois pelos cabelos antes de me encarar outra vez. Eu nunca o tinha visto parecendo tão perdido. - Mas veja só Potter, você também faz isso.

Ele fez menção de abrir a boca, talvez para tentar se defender, mas depois se calou, desviando o olhar do meu.

— Boa noite Potter.

Eu disse antes de lhe dar as costas e caminhar decidida para o dormitório feminino. Meu dormitório era um dos últimos e quando eu estava no meio do caminho, com a raiva diminuindo, eu pensei que talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco. Mas não voltei para falar com ele.

E alguma coisa eu consegui com aquele discurso todo: Depois disso o Potter não me convidou mais para sair com ele.

—


	4. Item VI

**Item VI – A Mudança**

 _ _Bom, finalmente chegamos ao ponto dos relatos que é a razão para a existência deste estudo. Afinal pelo que eu contei agora é claro que eu sempre considerei o Potter um completo imbecil, um verdadeiro caso perdido. Pelo menos até que alguns acontecimentos recentes fizessem com que eu questionasse tudo o que sabia sobre aquela criatura.__

Bem, vocês não devem estar entendendo nada, então vamos voltar um pouco para explicar tudo. Segue um resumo do que foi o meu sexto ano:

—

Não vou mentir, os dias que se seguiram à minha briga com o Potter e com o Severus foram MUITO estranhos. Eu acordei no dia seguinte sabendo que tinha perdido o meu melhor amigo, mas inicialmente não sabia que o Potter também não estava mais falando comigo. Foi um choque.

Na verdade eu demorei uns três dias para me dar conta de que o Potter estava mesmo me ignorando completamente. Inicialmente achei que ele apenas estivesse tomando o cuidado de não vir me atormentar após aquela briga, que foi muito feia até para os nossos padrões. Mas após três dias sem nenhum convite para sair, sem nenhum elogio e nenhum bom dia, - aliás, ele nem mesmo olhava para mim – tive que admitir que era ele estava mesmo fingindo que eu não existia.

Estranhamente não consegui me sentir feliz. O que era muito estranho, afinal não era tudo o que eu queria desde que ele me convidou para sair pela primeira vez? Eu finalmente estava livre das gracinhas dele, não teria que aguentá-lo no café da manhã e me chamando para sair a cada oportunidade.

Não vou mentir, me senti sim, culpada. Ele tinha sido ridículo, mas talvez eu também tivesse exagerado. Afinal eu o tinha comparado com, até onde sabia, o que ele mais odiava. E tinha falado aquilo por impulso, afinal não pensava que ele fosse tão ruim assim. Uma ou outra vez eu já havia admitido que ele tinha algumas atitudes decentes, como salvar a vida do Severus ou mesmo de não usar magia das trevas para revidar as azarações do meu ex melhor amigo.

As aulas estavam acabando e por algum motivo que nem eu mesma sabia explicar eu me sentia mal só de pensar em ir embora estando brigada com o Potter. Por algumas vezes eu pensei seriamente em ir pedir desculpas, mas perdia a coragem cada vez que via que ele nem ao menos me olhava.

Por fim, pensei que ele logo ia superar aquilo durante o verão e quando as aulas voltassem ele já estaria me enchendo todos os dias outra vez. Não que eu estivesse sentindo falta dele. Claro que não. Mas certamente quando as aulas recomeçassem tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

Mas não voltaram. As férias de verão chegaram e terminaram e o Potter continuou sem me dirigir a palavra.

Quando meu sexto ano começou, eu fui nomeada monitora. A antiga monitora do nosso ano, Melanie Peterson, abandonou a escola e então a Professora McGonagall me ofereceu o cargo. Apesar de ter me sentido mal pela menina (ela não foi a única a abandonar a escola, inclusive isso está ficando cada vez mais frequente) acabei aceitando. E fiz isso sabendo o trabalho que ia ter, principalmente com o Potter e os amigos.

Mas no fim, ou eu era uma monitora extremamente incompetente ou eles eram realmente bons em não ser pegos, porque eu não conseguia encontrá-los andando um dedinho fora da linha. E não foi por falta de tentativa.

Eu queria muito surpreendê-los aprontando, nada a ver com querer que eles fossem expulsos. Mas porque se isso acontecesse o Potter seria obrigado a falar comigo nem que fosse para se justificar. Pelo amor de Deus, ele continuava sem olhar para a minha cara meses depois do ocorrido! Como isso era possível?

Eu me sentia uma idiota por me preocupar com isso. E se naquela altura eu fosse pedir desculpas seria completamente ridículo. A cada dia que ele me ignorava eu me sentia pior, então acabei tomando medidas drásticas: um mês depois no início das aulas, perguntei para o Black o que raios estava acontecendo com o amigo dele.

Não que tenha sido uma decisão pensada, eu simplesmente o vi conversando com a Marlene quando os dois tinham acabado de voltar de um treino de quadribol – e diga-se de passagem, o Black estava cheio de sorrisinhos para o lado da minha amiga - e antes que pudesse me conter já estava falando:

— Qual o problema com o seu amigo? Ele vai continuar me ignorando pelo resto da vida?

Eu senti meu rosto pegando fogo quando percebi o que tinha feito. Marlene me encarava confusa enquanto Black parecia levemente entediado.

— Na minha opinião Evans, problema ele tinha quando ficava correndo atrás de você. - ele respondeu com arrogância no que eu senti meu rosto corar ainda mais. A sensação de ser julgada por Sirius Black não era nada agradável. - Vai me dizer que está sentindo falta?

— Claro que não! Só me intriga saber como ele tem a audácia de estar com raiva de mim! - eu respondi apressadamente. Afinal como ele tinha essa audácia? Não era para tanto, era?

— Ele não está com raiva de você. - Black respondeu simplesmente no que eu não pude disfarçar a minha surpresa. Foi como levar um soco no estômago. Se ele não estava com raiva, então por que continuava me ignorando? – Ele só fez o que você pediu tantas vezes, a deixou em paz.

— Nesse caso, ótimo. - eu respondi tentando reunir o que havia sobrado da minha dignidade. - E não diga a ele que eu perguntei.

— Não vou dizer. - ele respondeu com a voz cheia de desprezo e em meio a um revirar de olhos. - Desistir de você foi de longe a melhor ideia que ele já teve.

E perguntar aquilo logo para Black de longe foi a minha pior ideia. Ele voltou a conversar com a Marlene sorrindo e em um tom de voz muito mais ameno do que o que usou para falar comigo. Eu pisquei. O Potter podia não me odiar, mas o Black com certeza odiava.

Pelo menos, aparentemente ele tinha palavra e não contou mesmo nada para o Potter já que a injúria continuou sem falar comigo. O que só me intrigou mais. Então ele não estava com raiva, mas continuava a fingir que eu não existia, por quê?

— Lily, você está encarando de novo. - Marlene me avisou enquanto eu olhava para o Potter no café da manhã no dia seguinte ao lapso de consciência que me fez ter perguntado aquilo para o Black.

— Eu sei. Estou tentando provocar alguma reação. - Sim, eu cheguei a esse ponto. Ridículo, eu sei. - Nem assim ele olha para a minha cara!

— Lily. - Marlene se virou para me encarar. Pela cara dela era visível que ela já estava perdendo a paciência. - Se isso te incomoda tanto, simplesmente fale com ele. Se você sente assim tanta falta...

— Não sinto falta! - eu retruquei. - Só me sinto mal, não me agrada ficar brigada com as pessoas, ainda mais sem motivo.

— Então fale com ele!

— Não vou falar, foi ele que começou! - Marlene revirou os olhos. No fundo, eu sabia que estava sendo ridícula. - Quer saber? Cansei! Se ele prefere assim, então que seja! Como disse o Black, foi o que eu sempre quis. Se ele nem olha mais na minha cara, então ótimo!

— Ele olha. - disse Marlene em meio a um suspiro. - Quando você não está olhando.

— Besteira Lene, eu já teria percebido. Ele nunca foi discreto. - eu disse no que ela apenas deu de ombros. - A partir de hoje vou deixar isso pra lá.

Ironicamente foi nesse dia que o Greg me chamou para sair.

Gregory Fawley era monitor chefe e apanhador e capitão do time do Corvinal. Acabamos nos aproximando enquanto ele me ensinava as funções de monitora. Embora ele fosse um pouco cheio de si eu gostava de conversar com ele. Tínhamos uma quantidade impressionante de assunto. O tipo de assunto que deixava minhas amigas entediadas, como poções, história e literatura e ele tinha muita curiosidade sobre o mundo trouxa a ponto de me encher de perguntas. Era agradável passar o tempo com ele, então eu aceitei ir com ele para Hogsmead.

E depois para uma festa do Slughorn, quando ele então me beijou e me pediu em namoro. Eu fiquei sem reação no momento. Os dois encontros tinham sido agradáveis, mas eu não tinha exatamente visto fogos de artifício quando ele me beijou. Mesmo assim aceitei. Não tinha motivo para recusar.

Potter continuava sem falar comigo, mas no dia seguinte ao pedido de namoro eu o peguei me olhando durante o café da manhã. Parecia um pouco abatido, mas conclui que só podia ser sono. Além disso, era meio difícil me concentrar em analisar o Potter com a Marlene sentada do meu lado me xingando por ter aceitado namorar o Greg.

— O Fawley, Lily? Aquele idiota! Você nem gosta dele!

— Ele não é idiota. E eu gosto dele o suficiente. Você é que tem aversão a relacionamentos.

— Não tenho aversão, só acho que não há motivo para namorar com alguém por quem você não esteja perdidamente apaixonada! Não namore a menos que esteja disposta de arrastar um caminhão de merda pela pessoa!

— Uma frota. - o Black que estava sentado ao lado da Lene, e tinha ainda mais aversão a relacionamentos do que ela completou. - Não namore a menos que esteja disposto a arrastar uma frota inteira de caminhões. Contendo bosta de dragão, é claro.

Eu olhei para ele franzindo o cenho, não tinha percebido antes que ele estava ouvindo a conversa. Aliás, ele e Marlene andavam grudados demais.

— Besteira. Você só diz isso porquê não gosta dele. - eu disse sem lhe dar atenção.

— Lógico, ele é muito chato!

Marlene continuou o xingando de outras coisas bem piores durante todo o café da manhã e continuou fazendo isso durante todo o namoro. Um longo tempo, considerando que durou quase todo o período letivo.

Mas eu não posso acusá-la de ser uma péssima amiga. Afinal quando ele terminou comigo faltando menos de um mês para o fim das aulas, ela foi muito legal. O xingou ainda mais, e nem disse "eu te avisei" quando me viu chorando de raiva por ter sido tão idiota.

Ele tinha terminado o namoro dizendo um monte de besteiras sobre ele estar se formando, que ia viajar para estudar (ele queria ser curandeiro) e não queria me manter "presa". Ele disse que nossa história tinha sido linda, mas que era hora de crescer se preocupar com o futuro fora da escola. Eu fiquei indignada, afinal eu tinha até apresentado aquele cretino para a minha família, para meses depois ele terminar comigo praticamente dizendo que não via futuro comigo.

O pior é que eu até teria acreditado naquela história, se algumas semanas antes não tivesse ouvido algumas garotas da Corvinal fofocando no banheiro, dizendo que a família dele o estava pressionando para terminar comigo. Os Fawley eram uma família tradicional e puro sangue e aparentemente não queriam o filho envolvido com uma sangue ruim, ainda mais em tempos de guerra.

Por mais que Marlene estivesse certa e eu não estivesse mesmo perdidamente apaixonada pelo Greg, eu me senti horrível por saber que ele tinha terminado comigo por aquele motivo.

— Eu vou matá-lo. Juro que vou! - Marlene esbravejava enquanto me abraçava. - É por isso que eu digo que qualquer um que tenha o sobrenome naquela lista dos 28 sagrados não merece confiança.

— Concordo. Infelizmente ainda não consegui descobrir como mudar de sobrenome. - eu ouvi o Black dizer.

Merlin, eles não se largavam mais? Eu não podia nem mesmo desabafar com a minha melhor amiga sem ele por perto? Mas talvez fosse minha culpa, talvez eu devesse ter passado mais tempo com a Lene

— Não perca seu tempo sofrendo por causa daquele idiota Evans, ele vai se arrepender.

Não levei o Black a sério. Na hora pensei que ele quisesse dizer que o Greg ia se arrepender e me querer de volta. Talvez ele achasse que fosse isso que eu queria ouvir, mas pelo menos ele não me odiava tanto quanto eu pensava.

No dia seguinte, Marlene praticamente me obrigou a ir a final do campeonato de Quadribol que seria Grifinória contra Corvinal, mesmo eu protestando que não queria ver a cara do Greg nem mesmo a vários metros de distância e montado em uma vassoura. Mas ela insistiu.

— Você vai querer ver sim Lily, e não é só porque o time dele vai perder feio! Se for preciso arraste ela Alice! - ela ameaçou e saiu do dormitório carregando a vassoura como se estivesse marchando para a guerra.

Alice realmente tinha quase me arrastado. E não tirava os olhos de mim por um único segundo como se eu fosse fugir correndo – e talvez fosse mesmo – mas achei que ela estava exagerando quando me levou junto até o vestiário para dar um beijo de boa sorte no Frank. E como eu sou azarada, claro que logo o Potter tinha que aparecer quando eu estava lá parada, fingindo que não estava vendo os dois se agarrando. Com um aperto no coração percebi que nossa briga já estava fazendo aniversário. E ele nunca mais tinha falado comigo.

Talvez eu tivesse passado tempo demais ocupada com minha função de monitora ou com o namoro, mas já fazia um tempo que eu não parava para prestar atenção no Potter. Eu até mesmo tinha esquecido que ele era capitão do time da Grifinória. E era impressão ou ele tinha ficado mais bonito? Não podia deixar de reparar que ele parecia mais alto, e, com certeza, mais forte. Os braços dele eram razoavelmente musculosos e o peitoral bem definido, além da sugestiva trilha de pelos que desciam pela barriga dele e terminavam no cós da calça. E eu era capaz de observar tudo isso porque a injúria tinha aparecido sem camisa.

Assim que percebi o que estava fazendo corei furiosamente. Qual o problema comigo? O Greg termina comigo em um dia e no outro eu estou olhando para o corpo do Potter!

Não que ele parecesse ter notado, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos parecendo visivelmente constrangido em interromper Frank e Alice. Estranhamente senti meu coração perder uma batida, não tinha percebido a quanto tempo não o via fazer isso, além disso ele parecia fofo daquele jeito. Merlin, qual o problema comigo?

Então ele desviou o olhar do casal e me viu. Achei que ele fosse me ignorar outra vez, mas o olhar dele se demorou em mim e ele acenou levemente com a cabeça antes de cutucar o ombro de Frank e o puxar para dentro do vestiário.

Ainda um pouco chocada com o Potter ter parado de me ignorar e comigo mesma por ter ficado admirando o corpo dele, eu fui me sentar com Alice em uma das arquibancadas cheia de torcedores da Grifinória.

No fim, Marlene estava certa. Eu realmente não podia ter perdido aquele jogo de jeito nenhum.

Assim que o time de Quadribol da Corvinal entrou em campo, toda a arquibancada explodiu em gargalhadas. Greg estava com a pele verde e coberta de escamas, muito parecido com um lagarto. A cara do Potter ao apertar a mão dele era simplesmente hilária. Eu chorava de tanto rir.

— Como é que deixaram ele jogar assim? - Alice perguntou em meio as risadas.

Eu sabia que eles não tinham apanhador substituto, e o Gregory como capitão do time preferia morrer a entregar a taça de bandeja para a Grifinória. Logo que o Jogo começou vi tanto Marlene quanto o Black me observando enquanto riam. Eu não podia acreditar que eles tinham sido capazes daquilo.

E aparentemente não tinha sido suficiente. O que o Greg tinha feito obviamente tinha sido um incentivo para Marlene querer acabar com a Corvinal, ela jogava a goles contra os aros com tanta força que o goleiro da Corvinal parecia um pouco assustado, e o Potter não ficava atrás. Podia não entender nada de Quadribol, mas não tinha como não admirar a determinação dele jogando. Pela primeira vez me vi seriamente assistindo a um jogo e torcendo loucamente pela minha casa.

E claro que ganhamos!

Quando o locutor anunciou a vitória eu estava tão distraída pulando e gritando abraçada à Alice que não reparei que o Black tinha acertado um balaço no Greg mesmo depois de o jogo ter acabado até ouvir a Mcgonagall, que não estava muito longe de nós, começar a gritar com ele.

— Foi mal professora, juro que foi sem querer! Eu me distraí! - ele se justificou, mas nem mesmo disfarçou o sorriso maroto.

A irritação da Mcgonagall acabou não durando muito e ela deixou que ele fosse comemorar junto com o resto do time. Podia jurar que ouvi ele dizer um "De nada Evans" quando passou perto de mim. Mas não tive tempo de responder porque Marlene veio correndo e me abraçou.

— Nós ganhamos Lily! - ela disse empolgada.

— Não acredito que vocês fizeram aquilo com o Greg! - eu disse baixinho, mas não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

— Eu? Eu não tive nada a ver com aquilo. - ela disse rindo e depois indicou o Potter comemorando a vitória com os amigos.

Pela segunda vez aquele dia, o meu olhar encontrou o do Potter.  
Dessa vez ele sorriu para mim, e eu retribui o sorriso.

—  
Depois desse episódio o Potter passou a me cumprimentar e eu respondia.

Sou obrigada a admitir que fiquei feliz com isso. Realmente não gosto de ficar brigada com ninguém, além do mais ele não é uma pessoa assim tão ruim, até porque já fazia um bom tempo que eu não o via fazendo alguma idiotice como azarar pessoas por diversão. E ele não falava mais comigo com aquele tom arrogante, querendo parecer mais maduro, mas o sorriso continuava o mesmo, embora já não me incomodasse tanto.

Meu sexto ano terminou e fui embora para casa me sentindo muito mais tolerante com o Potter. Porém durante o verão eu tive uma surpresa que me fez questionar até onde essa minha tolerância recém-adquirida iria.

Fui nomeada monitora-chefe e ele também.

Mesmo que o comportamento dele tenha melhorado, eu não achei que isso seria suficiente para nomeá-lo monitor chefe. Obviamente só podia ser um engano, ou então o Dumbledore havia enlouquecido de vez.

E pela cara do Potter ele concordava comigo. Ele não parava de passar a mão pelos cabelos e olhar confuso pela sala enquanto esperávamos as instruções da Professora McGonagall. Quando ela apareceu e nos parabenizou, ele quase caiu da cadeira.

— Então, isso está mesmo certo? - ele perguntou não se contendo. Eu também não me contive e ri.

— Eu não costumo cometer enganos com esse tipo de coisa Sr. Potter. - a professora respondeu bem séria no que o Potter continuou incrédulo. Não pude deixar de reparar como ele ficava bonito com aquela expressão surpresa.

Ela continuou falando por uns vinte minutos, explicando todas as responsabilidades que tínhamos e a função que iriamos desempenhar, no final me disse que como eu já era monitora desde o ano anterior eu seria responsável por ensinar o Potter.

Eu devia ter imaginado que isso ia acontecer, mas não consegui sentir raiva ao ver o olhar perdido do garoto. Sorrindo mais uma vez eu concordei, e por isso no dia seguinte eu estava sentada à mesa da Grifinória com ele durante um intervalo explicando tudo o que podia sobre regulamentos, escala de ronda e relatórios.

Até eu era obrigada a admitir que o assunto era bem chato, a todo momento achava que ele fosse ficar entediado e começar a bocejar, mas ele me ouvia atentamente e até fazia anotações. Além disso ele conhecia uma quantidade impressionante de regras da escola para quem até pouco tempo atrás não estava preocupado em segui-las. Quando fiz essa observação ele sorriu marotamente dando de ombros.

— Quando você quebra tantas regras acaba aprendendo.

— As detenções devem ter sido um bom método de fixação. - eu disse rindo e então percebi que ele me encarava de cenho franzido.

— Pode falar, eu sei o que você está pensando. O Dumbledore só pode ser louco de me nomear.

— Não mais louco que do você por aceitar o cargo.

— Minha mãe me mataria se eu não aceitasse. Deve ter sido a primeira carta da McGonagall que não estava reclamando a meu respeito, possivelmente a única. Meu pai não acredita até agora.

Eu ri outra vez. De fato nem o próprio Potter parecia acreditar, mas eu tinha que reconhecer que ele estava se esforçando.

Não que por isso ele não estivesse me dando trabalho. Se eu não insistisse ele deixaria passar uma quantidade impressionante de infrações, não porque não soubesse que era errado, mas sim porquê para ele não era nada demais. E quando precisava dar alguma bronca, era amigável demais. Uma ou duas vezes, pensei que ele fosse defender os calouros de mim.

Por mais que eu dissesse que não iam respeitá-lo assim ele apenas dava de ombros. Eu não queria nem imaginar o que ele faria se precisasse repreender o Black ou um dos amigos.

Dessa forma, não havia se passado nem uma semana de aula eu já estava exausta de tanto repreender o Potter, e dos alunos mais novos me olhando com se eu fosse o policial mau e ele o bonzinho.

O Dumbledore devia ser mesmo louco em nomeá -lo. Já tinha ouvido uma quantidade impressionante de pessoas o chamando de velho caduco desde que entrei para a escola e estava começando a concordar. Pelo menos, até presenciar uma cena que me fez mudar de opinião:

No quarto dia de aula eu estava tão cansada que subi para o dormitório no fim das aulas para dormir um pouco. Logo que acordei percebi que já devia ser a hora do jantar e desci as escadas para a sala comunal ainda sonolenta. De fato, antes de terminar de descer a escada pude ver que a sala comunal estava vazia, todos deveriam estar jantando. Estava no penúltimo degrau quando duas pessoas entraram apressadamente pelo buraco do retrato: o Potter e um primeiranista de cabelos loiros que parecia ter metade do tamanho dele.

O garoto exibia uma expressão emburrada, estava com a bochecha arranhada e as roupas sujas e amassadas, como se tivesse andado rolando pelo chão. Eu recuei dois passos, me escondendo a um canto da escadaria para eles não me vissem.

— Eu vou levar uma detenção? - o garoto perguntou preocupado enquanto o Potter parou na frente dele examinando o machucado na bochecha e o curando com um aceno de varinha. - Você vai contar para a Mcgonagall? Espera, eu não vou ser expulso por isso vou?

O Potter parou na frente dele cruzando os braços na frente do peito e continuei observando curiosa para saber o que ele faria, se finalmente ia se comportar como um monitor chefe de verdade. Eu não sabia o tamanho da confusão que o garoto tinha se metido, mas claramente tinha andado brigando e merecia pagar pelas consequências.

— Não, mas eu realmente queria saber porque você resolveu brigar com dois caras da Sonserina mais velhos do que você sozinho. Sabe, a Grifinória é a casa dos corajosos, não dos idiotas.

Eu suspirei. Já devia esperar por isso. Se ele mal cumpria a função dele na minha frente, o que dirá pelas minhas costas.

— Eles xingaram a Eloise Milligan! - o menino se defendeu indignado. - Disseram que ela não merecia estudar aqui, que ela era uma porca imunda e a chamaram de sangue ruim!

De onde eu estava podia ver que o rosto do Potter se fechar em uma expressão furiosa no que o menino pediu desculpas apressadamente. Senti minha fúria desaparecer.

— Eu nem mesmo sei o que é isso, mas ela saiu correndo para ir chorar no banheiro. Eu não podia deixar isso assim, podia? - Eu me peguei sorrindo levemente e continuei a observá-los. O menino parecia furioso enquanto continuava sua defesa.

— Não mesmo. - o Potter sorriu levemente. - Mas era melhor ter usado a varinha ao invés dos punhos, não acha?

O garoto encarou o chão parecendo envergonhado.

— Eu não sei fazer muitos feitiços. Eu vim de família tr...

— Claro que não sabe, é a primeira semana de aula. - O Potter o interrompeu dando de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais, o garoto pareceu visivelmente aliviado. - Mas eu conheço um feitiço bem fácil...

Eu recuei um pouco na escada, mas ainda consegui ouvir o Potter ensinando ao menino como usar o feitiço do corpo preso. E não tive coragem de interrompê-los. Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo? Tudo bem que essa até podia ser considerada uma causa nobre, mas aquilo não era certo, era?

Ou vi o menino agradecendo ao Potter no fim da "aula" e voltei a espiá-los.

— Natham, se eu te ver usando esse feitiço em alguém que não esteja merecendo eu te jogo no meio da floresta proibida.

Meu coração pulou uma batida e eu voltei a encarar a parede, me sentindo em choque. Eu realmente ouvi James Potter dizer isso? Aquele idiota arrogante que vivia azarando pessoas para se divertir?

Ele tinha realmente mudado a esse ponto? Como? Quando? E como é que eu não tinha percebido?

— É verdade que tem lobisomens lá? - eu voltei minha atenção para eles ao ouvir a voz do menino, ele não parecia nada assustado com a perspectiva de ser jogado na floresta proibida. Ou com lobisomens.

— É. - o Potter respondeu, percebi que ele estava se esforçando para não rir.

— Legal. - o menino respondeu animado. - Boa noite James.

E subiu correndo para do dormitório masculino. O Potter não mais disfarçava o sorriso enquanto observava a escada por onde o garoto tinha subido. Eu não estava mais com raiva, aliás, raiva devia ser a ultima coisa que eu sentia. Mais uma vez eu estava pensando em como ele ficava lindo sorrindo daquele jeito eu desci o restante dos degraus da escada e ele se virou para mim. O sorriso sumiu do seu rosto.

— Evans, você estava ai o..

— O tempo todo. Ouvi cada palavra. - eu disse o interrompendo.

Ele corou furiosamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos encarando o chão. Suspirou profundamente antes de voltar a me encarar, com uma expressão bem séria.

— E então, eu posso entregar meu distintivo para você ou espero até amanhã e vou direto ao Dumbledore? - perguntou. Eu não pude evitar de sorrir.

— Fique com ele. Acho que o Dumbledore não estava assim tão louco quando te nomeou.

O Potter abriu a boca em choque, e por mais que eu achasse que ele também ficava bonito daquele jeito eu não fiquei para continuar olhando e sai apressadamente pelo buraco do retrato, antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder.

O Dumbledore talvez não fosse maluco, mas eu certamente estava ficando.

—


	5. Item VII

****Item VII – A loucura****

 _ _No capítulo anterior eu levantei a hipótese de estar enlouquecendo. È bom que saibam que não é mais hipótese coisa nenhuma, é certeza mesmo. E o gatilho para a minha loucura é James Potter.__

Se com apenas três dias de convivência eu já estava demonstrando pequenos sinais de insanidade, com dois meses a coisa já estava fora de controle. Afinal, como explicar que eu, antes uma pessoa perfeitamente sensata esteja nesse estado? Fazendo coisas que nunca pensei que faria? Vou explicar o problema: EU NÃO CONSIGO PARAR DE PENSAR NAQUELA INJÚRIA.

Não, não é desse jeito. Claro que eu não estou apaixonada pelo Potter, isso seria ridículo. Eu só gostaria de saber como alguém pôde mudar da água para o vinho desse jeito. Já foi demonstrado nesses relatos o quanto ele sempre foi detestável.

Então lógico que eu fiquei sim muito surpresa quando o vi dizendo para aquele primeiranista não azarar inocentes do jeito que ele mesmo costumava fazer. E fiquei mais surpresa ainda quando nos próximos dias apesar de ele ter inicialmente ignorado diversas transgressões e ter se comportado de forma amigável demais com os infratores ele estava se saindo bem como monitor chefe.

Ele não estava mais me dando trabalho, e é bom em pegar alunos aprontando de um jeito que eu provavelmente jamais serei. Desde calouros soltando bombas de bosta, a casais se agarrando em armários de vassouras, mas como ele mesmo diz, deve ser porquê ele sabe com a mente criminosa funciona. Ele também acabou se saindo muito bem nas reuniões, ele não é nem um pouco tímido e é fácil para ele se fazer ouvir, talvez seja porque ele já era capitão do time de Quadribol.

Notaram como estou ficando maluca? Já escrevi dois parágrafos elogiando o Potter. Essa não sou eu.

E o pior é que não pára por ai: descobri que ele é uma excelente companhia durante as rondas. Não ficamos sem assunto uma única vez. Ele se empolga falando sobre praticamente qualquer coisa, mas principalmente falando de Quadribol, dos amigos e da família. Semana passada percebi que estava sorrindo igual a uma idiota enquanto o ouvia falar da mãe dele, mas é quase impossível não reagir dessa forma. Ele fica lindo daquele jeito, e ainda mais quando me pede desculpas por estar falando demais. Ele costuma desviar os olhos dos meus enquanto passa a mão pelos cabelos em constrangimento, é tão fofo... ESTÃO VENDO? ALGUÉM DEVE TER FEITO UMA LAVAGEM CEREBRAL EM MIM!

Eu não era assim Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo?

Só posso estar perdendo o juízo! Aliás também estou perdendo meu comprometimento acadêmico, já que percebo que isso aqui está parecendo mais um diário do que um estudo comportamental.

Eu estava exatamente pensando nisso enquanto terminava a minha ronda noturna pelo castelo. Noite de sexta feira e lá estava eu, sozinha, já que o Potter tinha treino de Quadribol. E era obrigada a admitir que estava sentindo falta dele. As rondas eram bem chatas sem ter ninguém para conversar, e o Potter conseguia me aturar até reclamando da Petúnia sem parecer entediado.

Já estava quase chegando à torre da Grifinória quando escutei um barulho de passos. Eu parei subitamente no meio do corredor notando que o barulho ficava cada vez mais próximo, iluminei todos os cantos do corredor com a varinha, mas não havia ninguém, e o barulho estava cada vez mais próximo. Eu já estava prestes a fugir correndo quando senti um hálito quente no meu pescoço que me fez arrepiar completamente.

— Olá Evans.

Eu teria gritado de susto se o idiota não tivesse tampado a minha boca com a mão, quando ele me soltou e eu me virei para encará-lo ele dava gostosas gargalhadas.

— Potter seu idiota, você quase me mata do coração! – eu disse ofegante com a mão sobre o peito, realmente meu coração batia tão acelerado que parecia que ia saltar pela boca, mas perdeu uma batida quando encarei os olhos castanho esverdeados dele.

— Emocionada em me ver? – ele perguntou sorrindo marotamente, mas eu ignorei a pergunta, corando levemente ao pensar que apenas alguns momentos atrás eu estava sentindo falta dele.

— O que você está fazendo fora da sala comunal esse horário? – eu ainda estava corada, mas acho que estava escuro demais para que ele notasse.

— Você não vai me dar uma detenção porque eu senti fome depois do treino e fui até a cozinha pegar algo para comer vai?

Ele perguntou exibindo um sorriso maroto e tirou um bolinho de chocolate do bolso e mordeu. Só então notei que a capa dele estava estranhamente volumosa, certamente carregada de comida. Tínhamos chegado ao buraco do retrato, eu disse a senha apressadamente à mulher gorda e entramos.

— Não acredito que estava a essa hora roubando comida! - eu disse, mas não estava brava. Estranhamente não conseguia mais me irritar com o Potter quando ele estava sorrindo daquele jeito.

— Eu não roubo comida Evans, os elfos domésticos me dão de muito boa vontade. – ele disse terminando de comer o bolinho e depois indicou os bolsos indicando que tinha mais. - Quer um?

Acabei aceitando. O que o Potter deve ter confundido com um convite para um piquenique, já que começou a tirar mais meia dúzia de bolinhos do bolso e duas garrafas pequenas de suco de abóbora e colocou tudo em uma das mesas de estudo. Era uma sorte que a sala comunal estivesse vazia ou então no dia seguinte alguém ia contar a McGonagall que os monitores chefes roubavam comida durante as rondas.

— Eu ofereceria chocolate também, mas se eu não entregar isso para o Remus ele me mata. - O Potter disse se sentando largado em uma cadeira.

— Então o senhor está abusando da sua função de monitor chefe para ir pegar comida para os seus amigos?

— Claro que não Evans, estou apenas zelando pela paz e pela ordem na torre da Grifinória. Como monitor chefe eu não posso expor meus colegas a um lobisomem irritado, posso?

Eu congelei por um momento. Desde quando o Potter sabia que _eu sabia_ sobre o Remus? E desde quando ele falava sobre isso comigo com tanta naturalidade? Mesmo em todas as conversas que tivemos, isso nunca havia sido mencionado.

— Muito responsável da sua parte Potter. - eu disse tentando disfarçar a minha surpresa com a situação e me conter para não enchê-lo de perguntas.

— Você com certeza não ia querer ver o Moony irritado...

— Não pode ser mais assustador do que a Marlene irritada. - eu me sentei na frente dele e peguei mais um bolinho.

— É quase. E a raiva da Marlene é útil, ela joga ainda melhor quando está irritada. Com raiva eu só faço besteira, mas ela parece ficar ainda mais focada. Claro que ela provavelmente me mataria se eu dissesse isso a ela, aliás, o Sirius disse. Ele é bem mais corajoso do que eu.

— Ou mais idiota. - eu disse no que ele riu. Ok, eu não ia conseguir segurar a minha curiosidade, eu tinha que perguntar. - Desde quando você sabe que eu sei sobre o Remus?

— Desde o ano passado, ele me contou que você cobria ele com as coisas de monitor. Foi assim que descobriu? - ele disse tirando a tampa uma das garrafas de suco de abóbora e bebendo em seguida.

— Não. Foi antes. - eu admiti um pouco sem graça, o Potter quase se engasgou com o suco de abóbora, arregalou os olhos e depois seu rosto se fechou em uma expressão furiosa.

— Snape contou para você? Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!

— Não! Eu descobri sozinha. - eu disse apressadamente. - Não foi muito difícil, na verdade. Eu tentei convencer o Severus a deixar o Remus em paz, mas não tive muito sucesso como você deve imaginar.

— Claro. - o Potter passou a mão pelos cabelos e me peguei acompanhando o movimento com olhos. - Mesmo assim foi muito legal ter tentado. Mas eu não esperaria menos de você. Obrigado.

Ele parecia sinceramente agradecido e eu me peguei sorrindo surpresa, não tinha como não admirar aquele senso de responsabilidade que ele tinha pelos amigos.

— Você não precisa me agradecer.

— O mundo estando a merda que está, acho que preciso sim Evans.

— Pois é. E pensar que ano que vem não vamos ter mais a escola nos separando de tudo. Não tenho a menor ideia do que vou fazer quando sair daqui. - admiti em meio a suspiro.

Isso é a mais completa verdade, mesmo que eu não entendesse o porquê de ter falado isso logo para o Potter. Nos meus primeiros anos na escola eu tinha sonhado com várias carreiras, como professora, curandeira e até auror. Mas agora com a proximidade da formatura e sabendo que há uma guerra lá fora eu me sinto perdida, como se tudo estivesse prestes a ruir. Uma parte de mim quer sair da escola e lutar, mas outra quer desaparecer cada vez que eu vejo alguma notícia horrível no jornal. As vezes sinto vontade de voltar para a casa dos meus pais, e convencê-los a ir comigo para qualquer lugar longe da guerra. E depois me sinto covarde por sequer cogitar fazer isso.

— O mundo está precisando de pessoas como você. - o Potter disse esboçando um meio sorriso e me despertou do meu devaneio. - Tenho certeza que vai ser sair bem.

Ele deitou a cabeça na mesa por cima do braço e continuou me encarando de lado. Eu sorri. Ele sorriu de volta.

Estranhamente tive o impulso de esticar a mão e passar pelo cabelo dele.

— A confiança que deposita em mim é assustadora. - eu me levantei antes que acabasse mesmo passando a mão no cabelo.

— Não me decepcione. - ele disse sorrindo.

Pelo que devia ser a milésima vez desde que me aproximei do Potter senti meu coração perder uma batida ao encará-lo. Ele disse aquilo de forma tão natural, parecia tão sincero que me fez crer que ele realmente acreditava em mim. Me peguei comparando o Potter com o Greg.

Enquanto o Greg havia terminado comigo, porque para ele não passava de uma namoradinha da escola, uma relação sem futuro e completamente dispensável, já que ele nem mesmo tentou contrariar a família para ficar comigo, James Potter tinha essa fé toda em mim, me olhava como se eu fosse capaz de mudar o mundo se quisesse.

— O que foi? - ele perguntou me despertando do meu devaneio. Ele parecia intrigado, eu devia estar com a maior cara de idiota enquanto me perdia em pensamentos.

— Nada. Eu só pensei no Greg. - eu disse um pouco sem graça em admitir no que o sorriso no rosto do Potter se desmanchou. - Ele terminou comigo dizendo que não tínhamos futuro. Com certeza ele não acha que vou ser grande coisa quando me formar.

O Potter soltou um palavrão que faria a McGonagall colocá-lo de detenção por uma semana.

— Sempre achei que o chapéu seletor errou quando o colocou na Corvinal, ele sempre foi burro. - ele disse se levantando cheio de indignação no que eu não pude deixar de rir. Ele parou diante de mim, me encarando parecendo tão furioso quanto estava ao pensar que Severus tinha me contado sobre o Remus. - Tão burro a ponto de deixar escapar a garota que ele devia lutar todos os dias para manter na vida dele.

O jeito que ele disse isso me fez superar o constrangimento e voltar a encará-lo. O jeito que ele me olhava era ainda mais intenso.

— Você acha isso mesmo?

— Duvida me mim? - ele deu mais um passo na minha direção.

— Bom, essa frase parece um pouco com aquelas suas cantadas baratas de antigamente... - eu disse sem pensar, depois senti meu rosto esquentar quando percebi o que tinha dito.

Nunca tínhamos mencionado nosso passado quando conversávamos. Nunca falamos dos seus insistentes convites para sair, minhas respostas atravessadas, muito menos da briga e do ano inteiro em que ficamos sem nos falar. Não que eu não quisesse enchê-lo de perguntas, mas nunca sabia como tocar no assunto. Tinha medo que acabássemos brigando outra vez.

— Baratas talvez, mas sinceras com certeza. - ele havia corado levemente, mas ainda sorria.

— Se eram tão sinceras assim então por que você desistiu? - Antes que pudesse me conter eu perguntei.

Eu sei, eu sei. Não faço a menor ideia do que eu tinha na cabeça quando perguntei isso para o Potter.

Não era eu quem praticamente implorava aos céus para ele me deixasse em paz? Que direito tinha eu de questionar os motivos que possibilitaram que a minha prece fosse atendida? Mas essa era apenas uma das muitas perguntas que eu queria fazer para ele desde que começamos a nos entender. Eu disse não umas mil vezes antes dele se dar por vencido, eu precisava entender o que tinha feito com ele desistisse. E estranhamente meu coração batia descompassado enquanto esperava pela resposta.

Eu definitivamente fiquei maluca, depois disso não me restavam dúvidas. Talvez o Potter tivesse colocado alguma coisa naquele bolinho, como uma poção para confundir, talvez essa fosse a única explicação para o meu comportamento. Ou talvez não, já que a expressão dele era tão ou mais confusa do que as minhas atitudes. Ele claramente não estava entendendo nada.

— Quer dizer, não que você não tivesse motivos. - eu disse me sentindo nervosa após alguns segundos de silêncio, então claro que eu comecei a tagarelar. - Eu te disse não umas mil vezes. Talvez mais. Você agia como um completo idiota é claro. Exibido, arrogante, pegando aquele pomo idiota e arrepiando o cabel...

— Eu não desisti. - ele disse me interrompendo no que eu perdi completamente a linha de raciocínio da minha tagarelice. – Eu nunca desisti.

Percebi que ele estava muito perto. Perto o suficiente a ponto de eu conseguir sentir a respiração dele contra a minha, tão perto que eu podia ver que os olhos dele eram mais esverdeados do que eu pensava.

— Então por que você.. - eu não consegui concluir a pergunta por que nesse momento o Potter me puxou pela cintura e me beijou.

Ele me pegou completamente de surpresa. Apesar da proximidade eu não imaginei que ele fosse fazer isso, e muito menos imaginei que me sentiria daquela maneira beijando o Potter. Talvez se lembrem que eu disse que beijar o Greg nunca foi muito emocionante...

Bom, beijar o Potter foi.

Logo que os lábios dele roçaram nos meus senti algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Ele tinha gosto de suco de abóbora e o beijo dele era intenso e urgente e despertou a mesma urgência em mim, já que no segundo seguinte eu já estava quase pendurada no pescoço dele. Quando meus lábios se moveram junto aos dele, aprofundando o beijo, a mão do Potter que me segurava pela cintura me puxou para mais perto enquanto a outra envolvia minha nuca, se enroscando no meu cabelo.

Ele fez com que eu desse um passo para trás e meu quadril encostou na mesa de estudo, me deixando presa entre ela e o corpo dele. Eu podia sentir cada músculo do seu peito forte, o calor do seu corpo me envolvendo, e não pude evitar soltar um pequeno gemido quando ele mordeu levemente o meu lábio inferior, depois voltando a me beijar de forma ardente. Ele tinha um perfume refrescante, que embora eu não conseguisse identificar o que era, quanto mais eu respirava mais eu me sentia entorpecida, e um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo quando a mão dele apertou novamente a minha cintura.

Então os lábios dele se separaram dos meus, mas seu corpo continuou me prensando contra a mesa. Eu abri os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que eu vi a minha frente foram os lábios vermelhos e marotos do Potter, meu primeiro impulso - não vou mentir - foi de unir meus lábios aos dele de novo, mas de contive ao ver que ele sorria, um sorriso diferente, não aquele cheio de arrogância que eu detestava tanto e nem o sorriso maroto que eu agora estava acostumada, então ergui os olhos para encará-lo. Desde que a minha loucura começou a se manifestar eu já havia reparado o quanto os olhos do Potter eram bonitos, e eram ainda mais quando me olhavam daquela maneira, como se refletissem o sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos e ele parou de sorrir parecendo subitamente constrangido e afrouxou o aperto na minha cintura.

— Evans, me desculpe. - ele disse apressadamente e deu um passo para trás se afastando de mim.

Imediatamente senti falta do calor do corpo dele colado ao meu, mas não confiava em mim mesma para me mover. Meus joelhos pareciam feitos de gelatina. Já o Potter evitava me encarar, e passou a mão ansiosamente pelos cabelos.

— Eu não quis.. bom quer dizer, eu quis... - ele começou a dizer timidamente, tão sem graça que nem mesmo notou que eu sorria. Ele suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar a falar - Eu não quis forçar nada Evans, por favor m...

Foi minha vez de interrompê-lo.

O puxei pela capa e o beijei novamente. Eu sei, atingi o ápice da loucura.

Mas naquele momento tudo o que eu pensava era que não queria ouvi-lo me pedindo desculpas por algo que tinha sido tão bom. Esse beijo foi mais breve que o anterior, mas, mesmo assim, quando o soltei estava sem fôlego e ele também, mas tinha voltado a sorrir.

Eu ainda agarrava a capa dele e podia sentir o seu coração batendo tão acelerado quanto o meu por baixo do tecido.

— Boa noite Potter. - eu disse sorrindo e me afastei dele.

– Boa noite. - ele disse me olhando intensamente, o que me fez corar pelo que deve ter sido a milésima vez aquela noite.

Não sei como consegui fazer com que as minhas pernas funcionassem e caminhei para a escada do dormitório feminino. Após subir alguns degraus olhei brevemente para trás, vendo que o Potter ainda sorria de forma admirada, olhando para algum ponto no chão enquanto tocava os lábios. Eu sorri, imitando o gesto.

Enquanto subia o restante da escada, só conseguia pensar que essa minha aparente loucura desencadeada pelo Potter tinha alguns efeitos bem engraçados. E que era melhor que eu estivesse mesmo ficando maluca, porque se estivesse apaixonada eu estava perdida.

—


	6. Item VIII

****Item VIII****

 _ _Pesquisas científicas apontam que um ser humano consegue mentir em média 200 vezes por dia sem dificuldade, mas como a maioria dos dados sobre a média da humanidade que eu apresentei aqui, este também não pode ser aplicado ao Potter. Ele é possivelmente o pior mentiroso que eu já conheci, as mentiras dele são tão ruins que chegam a ser uma ofensa à inteligência de quem está ouvindo.__

Posso ter realmente ficado maluca, mas estou tentando manter o meu comprometimento acadêmico, já que a minha sanidade cada vez se torna mais escassa. Suspeito que o restante tenha se esvaído de mim nos dois dias que sucederam aquele beijo.

Na manhã de sábado eu acordei estranhamente relaxada, pelo menos até me lembrar o que tinha feito.

Marlene diz que é melhor acordar arrependida do que dormir com vontade, mas naquele momento eu não concordava nem um pouco com isso. Eu estava em choque:

Eu tinha beijado o Potter.

Bom, ele me beijou primeiro. Mas eu gostei.

E então eu o beijei de novo. Era oficial, Lily Evans tinha perdido o juízo.

E a maior prova disso é que lá estava eu tocando os lábios outra vez, feito uma idiota, enquanto lembrava daquele beijo. O que eu tinha na cabeça?

Tudo bem, beijar o Potter foi bom. Ele estava se mostrando uma pessoa muito legal ultimamente. Nem parecia o mesmo que tinha me convidado para sair pela primeira vez no quarto ano com aquele sorriso idiota e tendo certeza que eu ia dizer que sim.

Ele nem mesmo me convidava mais para sair aliás. Será que depois daquele beijo ele ia convidar? Quer dizer, ele realmente disse que nunca desistiu de mim... Ou será que foi só alguma cantada barata e eu fui idiota o suficiente para acreditar?

Seria possível que eu tivesse perdido a minha imunidade contra as artimanhas do Potter e agora era mais uma daquelas garotas iludidas que acreditavam nas besteiras que ele falava? Não podia ser, ele parecia sincero...

E ele não seria assim tão filho da puta, seria? (Que ótimo, agora além de usar isso aqui como um diário, eu ainda uso termos de baixo calão, posso dizer adeus ao resto do comprometimento acadêmico...)

Por mais que eu andasse observando o quanto ele parecia diferente, também não podia negar que ainda tinha um pé atrás devido ao nosso passado. Ninguém muda da água para o vinho assim. E se ele voltasse a ser o mesmo imbecil de antes?

Nos aproximamos desde que ele foi nomeado monitor chefe, podia dizer que quase éramos amigos, mas e se aquele beijo mudasse tudo? Ele realmente poderia acabar me convidando para sair novamente? Eu ia aceitar? E se ele não convidasse? E se ficasse um clima estranho entre nós? Seria horrível ter que conviver com ele durante as rondas daquele jeito...

Eu passei boa parte da manhã pensando em tudo isso olhando para o teto do dormitório enquanto sentia vontade de arrancar os cabelos de tanta ansiedade. Acabei nem descendo para tomar café quando a Lene me chamou. E depois fui almoçar cedo demais.

Sai do dormitório sem saber direito se queria ou não ver o Potter, mas não podia evitá-lo para sempre. Mas acabei não vendo, nem na sala comunal e nem no salão principal. A tarde resolvi fazer meus deveres para ver se conseguia me distrair um pouco, mas não funcionou por muito tempo. Toda hora eu desviava o olhar dos livros e "ficava olhando para a janela com cara de bezerra apaixonada" segundo a Lene. Mas eu não conseguia me controlar, já estava anoitecendo eu não tinha visto o Potter o dia inteiro. Isso só estava servindo para me deixar mais agoniada. Por algumas vezes pensei em subir até o dormitório dele e chamá-lo para conversar, mas seria patético.

Em algum momento Marlene recebeu um bilhetinho via coruja e saiu toda sorridente para encontrar alguém, talvez o Prewett, não conseguia me lembrar se ela ainda estava saindo com ele... Nem me incomodei em falar para ela não ficar andando pela escola em horário proibido porque nunca adiantava e eu acabei subindo para o dormitório me sentindo estranhamente frustrada, resolvendo que era melhor ir dormir cedo. Não que tenha sido fácil adormecer.

No dia seguinte acordei me sentindo ainda mais ansiosa e mau humorada do que nunca, desci para tomar café da manhã bem cedo e dessa vez a injuria estava lá. Ele, o Black e o Pettigrew pareciam três zumbis. Os cabelos do Potter estavam ainda mais bagunçados do que de costume e ele parecia prestes a desmaiar de sono enquanto comia uma torrada, mas, pelo menos, me viu quando eu passei.

— Bom dia Evans. - ele disse sorrindo e depois bocejou.

— Bom dia. - respondi um pouco sem graça no que ele alargou o sorriso.

Eu me sentei praticamente na frente dele, mas o Potter parecia cansado demais até para puxar conversa. Afastou o prato e deitou a cabeça sobre os braços encima da mesa. Encarei os cabelos arrepiados dele intrigada, o que podia ter acontecido para ele e os amigos estarem naquele estado? Era domingo, não é como se eles não tivessem tempo para dormir.

Reparei que os óculos do Potter estavam tortos no rosto, senti um impulso se esticar a mão e ajeitá-los, e também de tentar arrumar aqueles cabelos, mas me contive. Foi então que vi que o Black parecia um pouco mais acordado e me observava enquanto sorria marotamente. Desviei o olhar do Potter sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo.

Claro que o Potter devia ter contado para o Black, aliás, devia ter contado para todos os amigos dele. E então lá estava eu olhando para ele, para dar motivo logo para o idiota do Black ficar rindo da minha cara, mas bem que eu gostaria de saber o que o Potter falou. O Black andava sendo um pouco mais amigável comigo desde o incidente com o Greg, mas, mesmo assim, duvidava que ele fosse me contar. Eu podia pedir para a Lene tentar arrancar alguma coisa dele, mas isso implicava ter que contar para ela que eu beijei o Potter, coisa que eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de fazer. Ela nunca mais me deixaria viver em paz.

Bom, mas se o Black claramente sabia de alguma coisa, o Remus também devia saber. E dele eu mesma podia tentar arrancar alguma coisa, afinal ele também é meu amigo. Mas cadê ele logo quando eu precisava? Ele não estava com os garotos no café da manhã, e eu nem o tinha visto na sala comunal. Talvez ele estivesse na biblioteca...

Quando os garotos se levantaram ainda parecendo zumbis ( o Potter sorriu para mim antes de ir) eu resolvi procurar o Remus para tentar descobrir alguma coisa, mas não tive muita sorte. Eu não conseguia encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum.

A tarde eu já tinha atingido o auge do desespero e me sentei em uma das poltronas da sala comunal decidida a esperar que ele aparecesse, afinal, alguma hora ele teria que passar por ali. Mas depois de um bom tempo somente o Black desceu as escadas do dormitório masculino. Ele parecia bem mais descansado e teria ido direto para o buraco do retrato se eu não o tivesse chamado.

— Black. – ele estava quase no buraco do retrato e se virou para me encarar – Você por acaso sabe onde o Remus está?

Ele me encarou com uma expressão de profundo tédio, como se eu lhe tivesse perguntando algo extremamente estúpido e fez menção de abrir a boca quando pareceu ter se lembrado de algo e então sorriu marotamente antes de me responder.

— No dormitório.

Eu olhei para ele desconfiada, aquele sorriso dele me incomodava.

— E você poderia, por favor, chamá-lo para mim? – eu perguntei no tom mais doce que podia, mas o Black fechou a cara.

— Não, eu não posso. Não sou uma coruja para ficar levando e trazendo seus recadinhos Evans. Vocês mulheres têm a vantagem de poder visitar o dormitório masculino a hora que quiserem, então é só subir e falar com ele. - ele respondeu cheio de satisfação no que eu não pude deixar de achar que isso foi uma vingança por todas as vezes que eu me recusei a chamar a Marlene para ele. – Nosso dormitório é a terceira porta à direita, adoraria ficar conversando com você Evans, mas o James está lá em baixo me esperando, tchau.

E saiu pelo buraco do retrato no que eu bufei de raiva.

Idiota! Mas, pelo menos, me deu a informação que eu precisava, e se o Potter não estava lá não ia fazer mal ir até o dormitório chamar o Remus. Eu não aguentava mais me sentir daquele jeito, todas aquelas dúvidas estavam me deixando cada vez mais maluca e quando eu não estava pensando nelas, eu só conseguia ficar relembrando aquele beijo igual a idiota. Tinha que acabar logo com aquilo...

Eu subi as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios masculinos e quando cheguei à terceira porta vi que o Black a tinha deixado entreaberta quando saiu. Eu bati levemente.

— Remus, você está ai? Posso entrar?

— Lily? - não foi o Remus quem respondeu, e sim o Potter. Eu gelei e depois senti meu rosto pegar fogo enquanto xingava mentalmente até a décima geração de Sirius Black. Aquele maldito tinha me enganado! Pensei em fugir correndo, mas o Potter já tinha reconhecido a minha voz.

Empurrei a porta devagar, até porquê não adiantava mais me esconder. Ao que parecia Remus realmente não estava lá e o Potter estava sentado em cima de uma cama com o que parecia ser uma caixa de primeiros socorros ao lado, com frascos de remédio e ataduras espalhados pela cama.

— Evans? – ele perguntou me encarando parecendo muito surpreso, eu estava com a sensação de que meu coração ia saltar pela boca enquanto continuava a xingar mentalmente o Black e a mim mesma por ter caído na armadilha – O que está fazendo aqui?

Não pude deixar de notar que o braço direito dele estava enfaixado, vendo que eu estava olhando ele rapidamente o escondeu às costas.

— Eu estava procurando o Remus. – eu disse sem nem saber de onde tinha vindo minha coragem para falar, eu ia matar o Black na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, ah ia!

— Ele não está aqui, é lua cheia esqueceu? – o Potter respondeu no que eu voltei a corar. É claro, por isso eu não o encontrei em lugar nenhum, estava tão distraída pensando no Potter que tinha me esquecido que era lua cheia.

— Eu me esqueci. – eu respondi sem graça, evitando encará-lo. Acho que o único motivo para não ter fugido correndo dali era que estava curiosa para saber como o Potter tinha machucado o braço e porquê ele o estava escondendo de mim.

— E o que você queria com ele? - o Potter perguntou franzindo o cenho.

— Nada demais, era sobre uns relatórios de monitoria. – eu inventei, mas o Potter não pareceu convencido e continuava me olhando desconfiado. Foi então que eu resolvi mudar de assunto, já que ele ia ficar me encarando daquele jeito eu também ia expor as minhas desconfianças. – O que é que você fez no braço?

Ele vacilou por um momento e então parou de esconder o braço.

— Ah, nada demais, me cortei na aula de poções. – ele respondeu tentando fazer parecer que não era nada, mas seu antebraço estava todo enfaixado e dava para ver marcas de sangue em alguns pontos da bandagem. Foi a minha vez de franzir o cenho.

— Que aula de poções? Hoje é domingo. – eu respondi no que ele corou furiosamente e desviou o olhar do meu. Eu entrei no dormitório, fechei a porta e encostei nela, o que só pareceu fazer com que ele ficasse mais nervoso.

— Foi sexta feira. – ele respondeu sem graça. – É que eu sou péssimo em feitiços curativos, ainda mais quando machuco o braço da varinha.

— E porque não foi ver Madame Pomfrey? – eu estava cada vez mais desconfiada, afinal ele estava mentindo descaradamente e, com certeza, ele é o pior mentiroso que eu já vi. – Tenho certeza de que ela daria um jeito nisso em um instante, além do mais, eu não me lembro de você estar com o braço machucado na sexta feira.

— Ah, e o que mais você se lembra de sexta feira? – ele perguntou sorrindo marotamente no que eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo mas não me deixei abater. De jeito nenhum eu ia deixar ele desviar do assunto desse jeito.

— Potter não mude de assunto, o que foi que você fez no braço?

— Já disse Lily, me cortei. – mas ele continuava sem me olhar nos olhos quando disse isso.

— Já vi cortarem os dedos na aula de poções, não o braço inteiro...

— Nem eu sei como fiz isso, foi uma proeza... deve ser por isso que a minha mãe nunca deixou que eu tentasse cozinhar, ela devia ter medo que eu acabasse me matando...

— Potter, me poupe! - eu disse impaciente e caminhei até onde ele estava, parei na frente cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. - Nem mesmo tivemos aula de poções sexta-feira, pode parar de mentir!

Observei o Potter empalidecer enquanto o encarava, ele olhava pelo dormitório parecendo estar pensando em alguma outra desculpa, ou procurando por alguma saída para conseguir fugir de mim, mas eu o tinha encurralado. Eu me sentei na cama de frente para ele.

— Me deixa ver isso. - pedi no que ele me encarou brevemente parecendo ter desistido de tentar inventar alguma coisa.

Ele voltou a encarar os próprios pés, mas estendeu o braço para mim. Eu o segurei passando os dedos levemente pela parte da bandagem que estava suja de sangue no que eu ele gemeu levemente e eu comecei a desenrolá-la, levando um susto quando terminei. O braço dele tinha três arranhões bem feios, que não deixavam dúvidas de que tinham sido feitos por algo bem grande e com garras afiadas. E parecia bem recente.

— Potter, como foi que você se machucou desse jeito? – eu perguntei assustada no que ele evitou me olhar novamente. – Isso aqui está muito feio, você tem que ir agora para a ala hospitalar!

— Eu não posso... – ele disse baixinho e rapidamente puxou o braço se levantando e me dando as costas, agora mais nervoso do que nunca.

— E por que não? – eu também me levantei colocando as mãos na cintura, como ele podia ser tão irresponsável? – Por que Madame Pomfrey vai querer saber onde foi que você se machucou assim? Aliás, isso é algo que eu também quero saber!

— Lily, isso é algo que infelizmente eu não posso contar. – ele disse e em meio a suspiro profundo e fez menção de levar as mãos aos cabelos em um gesto de nervosismo, mas interrompeu o movimento em meio a uma careta de dor.

Eu senti um aperto no peito, odiava vê-lo daquele jeito, mas eu não podia simplesmente esquecer o assunto e cuidar do braço dele enquanto ele estava mentindo descaradamente daquele jeito e sendo tão irresponsável. E foi então eu acabei me lembrando do Severus, do que ele sempre dizia do Potter e dos outros garotos, que eles saiam escondidos a noite, que iam para a floresta proibida e senti o meu medo aumentar.

— Potter o que foi que te atacou? – ele continuou sem me encarar, soltou um longo suspiro e voltou a se sentar na cama encarando os joelhos. Tinha começado a anoitecer, ele tinha deixado a janela aberta e já era possível ver a lua cheia aparecendo no céu. Eu senti um arrepio terrível quando um súbito entendimento veio a minha mente. – Foi o Remus?

Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, ele pareceu ficar ainda mais pálido e seus olhos castanho esverdeados estudavam a minha reação.

— Vocês foram atrás dele na casa dos gritos, não foram? – eu perguntei quase que implorando que ele negasse, mas só de olhar novamente para aquele arranhão eu sabia a verdade.

Isso também explicava porquê eles pareciam mortos-vivos no café da manhã, era porque tinham passado a noite inteira metidos em alguma confusão. Dessa vez o Potter nem se incomodou em negar e eu quis sacudi-lo. Como é que ele estava tão calmo? Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha feito uma besteira dessas e estava tranquilo daquele jeito, até porque eu me sentia completamente apavorada!

— Vocês são loucos... completamente irresponsáveis... vocês queriam morrer? Não acredito que foram idiotas o suficiente para achar que podiam controlar um lobisomem! Você tem que ir agora para a ala hospitalar!

Eu estava a ponto de arrastá-lo dali, mas ao encará-lo eu vi que ele estava longe de parecer preocupado consigo mesmo, aliás, um meio sorriso tinha se formado no canto dos lábios dele.

— Não sei onde está a graça James Potter! – eu juro que se ele não estivesse machucado eu já teria batido nele, será que ele era demente ou o quê?

— É que eu nunca pensei que fosse te ver tão preocupada comigo Lily. – eu corei levemente. Mas não tinha tempo para ficar envergonhada, será que ele não entendia que ele precisava de cuidados médicos? Será que não entendia a gravidade daquilo?

— Quer deixar de ser idiota? – eu disse o encarando, os olhos dele brilhavam e eu realmente queria poder bater nele, será que ele não via que eu estava realmente preocupada? – Você precisa ir para a ala hospitalar, e se você não for comigo agora eu vou chamar a McGonagall!

— Lily senta aqui. – ele disse calmamente indicando o lugar vago ao lado dele na cama. – Você não vai chamar a McGonagall e eu não vou para a ala hospitalar.

— Potter você ficou completamente maluco, é claro que eu vou chamá-la! Pare de ser tão teimoso! Se foi o Remus que fez isso, será que você não entende... não entende que isso pode ser sério?

— Lily não vai acontecer nada comigo. – ele me interrompeu ainda com aquele semblante calmo. – Foi o Remus que fez isso sim, mas não vai acontecer nada comigo porque eu sou um animago.

Eu me sentei na cama ao seu lado sentindo meu corpo mole ante a revelação.

O Potter tinha enlouquecido? Como ele podia ser um animago? Ele devia estar delirando, aquele corte devia ter inflamado e deixado ele com febre. Só podia ser isso, ele estava com febre e delirando, e precisava ir para a ala hospitalar imediatamente.

— Potter você não pode ser um animago! – eu exclamei no que ele continuou com aquela expressão calma estudando as minhas reações.

— Por que não Lily? – ele perguntou voltando a sorrir levemente.

— V-você tem dezessete anos! – eu disse, minha voz saiu meio débil no que ele continuou sorrindo para mim. – Quando estudamos animagos eu me lembro de ter lido os registros, houve pouquíssimos animagos neste século, me lembro de ter visto o nome da Professora Mcgonagall lá e não vi o seu. Você é jovem demais para isso, é algo muito difícil, que pode sair muito errado, como é que você pode...

— Não estou dizendo que foi fácil. – ele me interrompeu mais uma vez naquela calma que chegava a dar raiva. – Demoramos quase três anos para conseguir...

— Demoramos? O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Que o Sirius e o Peter também são. – ele suspirou pesadamente. – E você não viu os nossos nomes lá porque nos transformamos ilegalmente. O ministério nunca permitiria, diriam que somos novos demais. Mas nós não podíamos deixar o Remus passar por tudo sozinho.

— V-vocês fizeram isso para poder ficar com o Remus nas noites de lua cheia? – eu pergunte o encarando intensamente, meu coração perdendo uma batida quando ele concordou com a cabeça. Estranhamente eu acabei acreditando nele, mesmo que aquilo parecesse maluquice.

— Lobisomens não oferecem perigo para animais, e já que não podemos fazer companhia a ele como humanos, fazemos isso na forma animaga. – ele deu de ombros, em meio a um sorriso. Sentia meus olhos marejados enquanto o encarava. – Estamos tentando isso desde o segundo ano, quando descobrimos a verdade.

— E podia ter dado tudo errado... – eu disse minha voz saindo levemente embargada.

— E dai? Foi um risco que tivemos que correr.- ele deu de ombros mais uma vez como se não houvesse alternativa, como se não fosse uma escolha e sim uma obrigação ter feito aquilo. Idiota, irresponsável! Eu queria bater nele, e depois queria beijá-lo. – E se estou te contando isso é porque sei que você não vai contar nada para ninguém. Me desculpe ter mentido, ou melhor, tentado mentir, como você percebeu eu sou péssimo nisso.

— Que bom. - eu deixei escapar em meio a um suspiro e ele voltou a sorrir. Eu desviei o olhar do dele novamente antes que acabasse começando a chorar. Meu olhar recaiu sobre o seu braço ferido. – Deixa eu ver esse braço Potter, vou ver o que posso fazer.

Ele me olhou um com certo receio, mas em seguida estendeu o braço para que eu examinasse o ferimento.

— Moony estava um pouco mais selvagem do que o normal ontem. – ele disse sorrindo levemente no que eu passei a olhar aqueles frascos de remédio que estavam jogados em cima da mesa, escolhendo um para fazer a limpeza do machucado. Eu molhei um pedaço de algodão na solução e comecei a passá-la com o maior cuidado possível sobre o braço dele.

Eu ainda não conseguia assimilar a informação, eu tinha ido a aquele dormitório porque queria conversar com o Remus sobre a mudança do Potter e descubro que afinal de conta ele não deve ter mudado tanto assim. Até quando eu o considerava uma pessoa completamente detestável ele já era capaz de fazer coisas maravilhosas pelos amigos.

Apesar de achá-lo, todos os três aliás, completamente malucos, idiotas e irresponsáveis , não podia negar que eu estava absolutamente encantada com a atitude do Potter, do Black e do Pettigrew. Essa com certeza foi a coisa mais bonita, a maior prova de amizade que eu já tinha visto. E esse tempo todo eu dizia que não conseguia entender como alguém como o Remus podia andar com os marotos, e aqui estava a resposta. Ele devia ser muito grato a eles, o que tinham feito devia ter aliviado e muito o seu sofrimento todos os meses.

— Em que animal você se transforma? – eu perguntei ao ver que ele me observava enquanto cuidava do seu braço, aparentemente se segurando para não demonstrar o quanto doía enquanto eu passava o remédio. Ele corou levemente antes de responder.

— Cervo. - ele respondeu parecendo esperar que eu fizesse algum comentário, mas eu apenas sorri.

— E os outros?

— Peter se transforma em rato e Sirius em cachorro. – eu revirei os olhos, claro que Sirius Black não poderia se transformar em outro animal que não fosse um cachorro.

— É claro. – eu respondi enquanto enfaixada o braço dele com uma nova atadura. – Acho que a sua forma animaga foi a que mais me surpreendeu.

— Você não vai se juntar ao Sirius e começar a fazer piadinhas também, vai Lily? - ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha no que eu ri.

— Claro que não e saiba que eu acho o cervo um animal muito bonito, imponente e cheio de dignidade. – eu disse ao terminar o curativo, ele sorriu novamente, corando com o elogio. – Mas agora vejo que é o animal perfeito para você, levando em consideração que você teve a atitude mais nobre e generosa que eu já vi.

Dessa vez eu não consegui conter uma lágrima silenciosa que escapou dos meus olhos.

— Lily? – ele encarava a minha lágrima com o olhar preocupado e se aproximou, tocando o meu rosto suavemente no que eu fechei os olhos. – Não chore, não por causa disso, por favor...

O tom de voz dele era quase uma súplica, e o jeito com ele dizia me nome fazia meu coração dar saltos dentro do meu peito. Como ele fazia isso? Eu abri novamente os olhos vendo que ele estava perigosamente perto de mim, acabei desviando o olhar para os lábios dele, lembrando do nosso beijo. Vi que ele voltou a sorrir antes de se aproximar ainda mais e me beijar.

Dessa vez foi diferente, sem toda a urgência da primeira vez. Era calmo e ardente e tinha um quê de ternura, e era sem dúvida apaixonado. Ele passava a mão delicadamente pelo meu rosto à medida que aprofundava o beijo no que eu passei uma das mãos pelo seu pescoço, acariciando de leve os seus cabelos. Senti que ele sorriu entre os meus lábios antes de me puxar para mais perto, com os braços envolvendo a minha cintura.

Era incrível como o beijo dele parecia ficar cada vez melhor, meu corpo reagia a cada carícia dele e eu era envolvida pelo seu calor, só querendo mais e mais. Sentir mais dos lábios dele contra os meus, respirar mais daquele perfume...

Eu não queria me afastar dele nunca mais, só que infelizmente fomos interrompidos. Alguém abriu a porta e nos assustamos com o barulho, nos separando imediatamente. Quando olhamos para a porta, vimos que Pettigrew estava parado ali com os olhos arregalados em surpresa, eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo e vi que o Potter parecia tão envergonhado quanto eu.

— Wormtail, eu falei pra não entrar aí porra! - conseguimos ouvir a voz do Black gritando e começamos a rir. Peter fechou a porta parecendo muito sem graça e foi embora, nos deixando sozinhos outra vez.

Quando paramos de rir reparei que o Potter ainda tinha as mãos apoiadas na minha cintura, ele sorriu marotamente antes de puxar novamente para perto dele. Apesar de querer beijá-lo outra vez acabei resistindo a esse impulso.

— Potter... - eu disse e ele me encarou, uma de suas mãos subiu para o meu rosto, tocando levemente a minha bochecha.

— Você vai continuar me chamando assim para sempre? Não que eu esteja reclamando, eu gosto do jeito como você fala o meu sobrenome.

— James... - eu disse testando, estranhamente me senti confortável, ele alargou o sorriso. - Acho melhor eu ir embora, tenho quase certeza de que seus amigos estão nos ouvindo atrás da porta.

Ele riu, realmente era possível ouvir uma certa movimentação atrás da porta. Eu não estava exatamente animada para sair dali e aguentar Sirius Black me provocando, mas também não me sentia confortável sabendo que ele estava ouvindo atrás da porta.

— Eu posso mandá-los embora. - ele disse. - Ou podemos nos comportar como dois monitores chefes exemplares e matá-los de tédio. Você até pode recitar todo o regulamente da escola para mim, não vou reclamar.

— Não sei se seremos capazes de nos comportar. Como monitora chefe eu nem mesmo devia estar aqui.

— Acho que sou mesmo uma péssima influência para você.

— Eu entrei aqui por minha conta, não entrei? - eu ergui uma sobrancelha, o provocando.

— Sim, por isso é pior do que eu pensei. - ele disse rindo no que acabei voltando a olhar para a boca dele, me afastei, antes que acabasse o beijando de novo.

– Eu realmente preciso ir. - eu disse, eu estava sim tentada a ficar, com ou sem os amigos dele ouvindo atrás da porta. Mas sabia que era melhor ir embora, além disso eu precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar, e o Potter pareceu ter entendido isso.

— Tudo bem, e obrigado pelo curativo. Você provavelmente evitou que o meu braço fosse amputado. Só tem mais um coisa que eu queria te perguntar, e é melhor que eles não escutem isso.

Ele olhou brevemente para a porta antes de se aproximar novamente de mim e se inclinou falando baixinho bem próximo ao meu ouvido:

– Lily. - ele disse em meio a um suspiro profundo no que eu senti um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo. - Você gostaria de ir para Hogsmead no próximo final de semana? E se for me dar o milésimo primeiro fora por favor fale baixo, ou o Sirius nunca mais vai me deixar em paz.

Voltei a encará-lo, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos parecendo um pouco acanhado, ele não sorria, mas me encarava cheio de expectativa. Eu sorri, antes ficar na ponta dos pés para sussurrar próximo ao ouvido dele.

— Sim.

—


	7. Item IX

****Item IX****

 ** **O Encontro****

 _ _Nunca na vida eu pensei que esse dia chegaria: O dia em que eu finalmente ia sair com James Potter. Como foi mesmo que isso aconteceu?__

* * *

De fato eu fiquei um bom tempo pensando nas reviravoltas que a vida dava quando me encarava no espelho aquele dia, enquanto me arrumava para o encontro. E também não conseguia decidir se deixava o cabelo preso ou solto.

— Se você me contasse com quem é o encontro eu até poderia ajudar.

Marlene disse interrompendo meus devaneios. Ela estava sentada na cama encarando as unhas de forma falsamente displicente. Ela havia passado não apenas aquela manhã, como a semana toda tentando arrancar de mim com quem eu ia me encontrar em Hogsmead.

— Já disse que não tem encontro. - eu insisti sabendo muito bem que ela não estava acreditando, e prova disso é que ela revirou os olhos com a minha resposta.

— Claro Lily, porque você nem demonstrou todos os sinais de que vai a um encontro, não é mesmo?

— Que sinais?

— Passou a semana inteira toda alegrinha e misteriosa. Vai para Hogsmead, mas recusou a minha companhia. Já está se arrumando a quarenta e sete minutos e insiste em me dizer que não tem um encontro. - ela disse enquanto ia contando nos dedos. - Além disso você me disse que ia com a Emme, então eu perguntei para ela e ela negou.

— Não acredito que você fez isso! - eu disse corando furiosamente, mas Marlene não parecia irritada por eu ter mentido.

— Minha mãe é repórter Lily, ela me ensinou a sempre procurar uma segunda fonte para confirmar as informações. - ela disse voltando a encarar as unhas, eu sabia que ela estava rindo por dentro por ter me pego na mentira. Acabei sorrindo também. Afinal eu estava feliz.

Marlene estava certa, eu tinha passado a semana toda feliz, e o motivo disso era esse bendito encontro. Eu estava muito animada para sair com James Potter, passei a semana me perguntando como seria sair com ele, onde ele me levaria, o que íamos fazer, entre outras coisas. E eu também estava com saudade dele.

É, saudade. Do Potter.

De novo eu me sou obrigada a me perguntar, como foi que isso aconteceu?

Porque claro que aquela injúria tinha que me provocar até quando estávamos nos dando bem. Acho que ele resolveu se vingar porque eu não quis ficar me agarrando com ele no dormitório no domingo, então ele não me deu um único beijo durante a semana toda.

Estava falando comigo normalmente e só fizemos ronda juntos duas vezes durante a semana, conversamos sobre vários assuntos aleatórios mas em nenhum momento ele tocou no assunto, ou me puxou para alguma sala vazia como eu esperava que ele fizesse. Quando voltamos a sala comunal ele apenas me desejou boa noite e foi para o dormitório. Na segunda noite para não dizer que ele não fez nada, ele confirmou o encontro e disse que ia me esperar na entrada do povoado. Só.

Mais uma coisa para acrescentar a lista de reviravoltas que a vida dá. Nunca pensei que fosse viver para presenciar o dia em que James Potter ia bancar o difícil para cima de mim.

— Ok, eu tenho um encontro. - eu finalmente admiti olhando para Marlene através do espelho e ela abriu um sorriso enorme. – Mas não vou te contar com quem.

— Como se eu não soubesse... - ela voltou a revirar os olhos. - Mas tudo bem, depois você pode me contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes e eu ate finjo surpresa quando você disser que foi com o Potter.

— Tem algo que você não saiba? - Marlene riu e eu voltei a corar me encarando no espelho, tinha que terminar logo de me arrumar ou acabaria chegando atrasada.

— Tudo bem, já vou indo. E eu usaria o cabelo solto, e aquele seu batom novo de longa duração, assim não vai sair quando você estiver beijando o idiota cretino do Potter!

Eu teria jogado um travesseiro nela, mas ela saiu apressada do dormitório antes que eu pudesse alcançar um e fechou a porta em meio a uma risada. Eu suspirei com impaciência, mas acabei seguindo seus conselhos. Evitei me olhar no espelho uma outra vez para evitar novas dúvidas com relação a minha aparência e saí logo do dormitório.

Eu tinha combinado de encontrar o James ( eu estava treinando para chamá-lo de James na minha cabeça para ver se me acostumava) em Hosgmead para evitar que nossos amigos ficassem pegando no pé, mas se ele tinha sido tão mal sucedido quanto eu em me esconder da Marlene todos eles já deviam saber. Talvez por sorte eu acabei não encontrando nenhum deles pelo caminho.

Quando eu estava quase chegando, avistei James me esperando perto da estação de trem na entrada do povoado encostado em um poste de luz. Meu coração deu um salto e pela primeira vez desde que tinha aceitado sair com ele eu me senti um pouco nervosa.

Ele estava bonito. Eu estava acostumada demais a vê-lo de uniforme, então foi uma surpresa vê-lo usando roupa de trouxa. Ele ficava bonito de calça jeans, e aquele suéter verde realçava os olhos dele. Quando me viu ele desencostou do poste e permaneceu me encarando por um momento antes de sorrir, parecendo um pouco surpreso.

— Oi. - eu cumprimentei.

— Você veio mesmo. - o tom de voz dele também era de surpresa.

— Eu disse que viria. - eu ri sentindo uma parte do nervosismo ir embora ao encarar aquele sorriso.

— Eu sei, é que... - ele disse desviando o olhar um pouco sem graça enquanto assanhava os cabelos.

— Ok Potter, onde vamos? - eu perguntei e depois me repreendi mentalmente por tê-lo chamado de Potter. Pelo jeito eu ainda ia precisar de bastante treinamento.

— Bom, sei que você deve estar esperando algo incrível, afinal se trata de mim... - ele desmanchou a pose acanhada e alargou o sorriso. Em outros tempos aquilo teria me irritado, mas agora sabia identificar quando ele estava brincando então apenas entrei no jogo e começamos a andar para o povoado.

— Claro, estava agora mesmo me perguntando onde está a nossa limusine. - eu disse sorrindo no que ele franziu o cenho.

— O que é uma limusine?

— Eu posso te mostrar um dia Potter. - ele voltou a sorrir abertamente assanhando os cabelos e eu ri.

— Eu disse que o encontro seria incrível, você já está até planejando o próximo.

— Não começa, anda logo.

— Bom, o Sirius disse que eu tenho uma certa tendência a exagerar, então eu achei melhor manter tudo o mais simples possível...

— Isso explica a ausência da limusine... - percebi que ele tinha voltado a ficar um pouco sem graça e brinquei.

— Mas as flores ficaram no castelo se você ainda quiser...

— São lírios? - eu perguntei franzindo o cenho, James voltou a me encarar sorrindo.

— Não, eu sei que você acha clichê. - eu sorri.

— Isso também foi ideia do Black?

— Não, já faz um tempo que eu sabia disso. - ele respondeu corando levemente, eu senti vontade de agarrá-lo ali mesmo e beijá-lo, mas me contive. - Mas ele até que dá bons conselhos.

— Surpreendente, vindo de alguém que encontramos essa semana se agarrando com sei lá quem em um armário de vassouras...

Isso realmente tinha acontecido e tenho vergonha de admitir que o Sirius escapou ileso dessa, tanto ele quanto a meliante que estava lá com ele. Eu não consegui ver o rosto da garota já que o Black a tinha escondido alegando que ela não estava apresentável para o público. Isso foi suficiente para fecharmos a porta do armário e deixar que eles continuassem lá e terminassem o que quer que tenham começado. E depois rimos tanto que até esquecemos de dar uma detenção para ele, ou mesmo de tentar descobrir a identidade da menina.

— Espero que não esteja me levando para o armário de vassouras da Madame Rosmerta. - eu disse no que o Potter riu.

— Nah, é muito apertado. Nós vamos para o porão da Dedos de Mel.

* * *

No fim acabamos não indo para nenhum porão, ele acabou me levando à Zongos com o pretexto de que seria muito bom para mim, como monitora chefe, conhecer melhor as armas do inimigo. Então acabamos fazendo um tour completo pela loja com ele me explicando como várias daquelas coisas funcionavam. Nunca tinha entrado naquela loja antes por puro preconceito com aquelas besteiras que eles usavam para atormentar os outros, e também porque quando eu era mais nova eu muitas vezes ia para Hogsmead com o Severus, que não podia reprovar mais aquelas brincadeiras. Mas era tudo muito legal e fiquei tentada a comprar um monte de coisas, aliás, eu fingi que não vi quando o James comprava algumas.

Depois disso fomos á varias lojas do povoado, inclusive á uma de coisas trouxas onde eu tentei explicar para o Potter como algumas funcionavam, a maioria acho que ele não entendeu muito bem, mas eles tinham algumas miniaturas de carros de brinquedo e pude explicar para ele o que era uma limusine.

Depois que saímos dessa loja eu percebi que algum momento lá dentro tínhamos dado as mãos e agora caminhávamos de mãos dadas pelo povoado. Corei levemente ao perceber isso, mas não o soltei. Era bom. Também era estranho que aquele pequeno contato fizesse com que eu sentisse um calorzinho por dentro do peito, mas era bom. Só pensei em soltá-lo quando percebi que ele não estava me levando ao três vassouras para tomarmos uma cerveja amanteigada como eu pensei, mas estava me levando ao Madame Puddifoot.

— James? Você tem certeza de que quer entrar aí? - muitas pessoas podiam achar aquele café bonitinho e aconchegante, mas a minha única experiência indo lá com o Michael não me trazia boas lembranças. Sentia calafrios só de lembrar de todo aquele confete em formato de coração.

— Não é a minha primeira escolha, mas eu acho que nós não vamos conseguir ter muita privacidade no três vassouras. - ele justificou e eu fui obrigada a concordar. Tinha certeza de que a Marlene devia estar lá, e todos os amigos dele também. Imaginá-los assistindo ao nosso encontro de camarote conseguiu me provocar ainda mais calafrios do que a lembrança do confete.

— Você está certo, aqui está ótimo. - eu disse em meio a um suspiro e entramos.

A casa de chá estava bem mais vazia do que a última vez que eu fui lá, e com certeza tinha bem menos gente ali do que teria no três vassouras e não tinha nenhum confete. Nos sentamos em uma mesa no canto e pedimos chocolate quente. James ( eu estava começando a ficar realmente satisfeita comigo por estar conseguindo chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, pelo menos na minha cabeça) voltou a segurar a minha mão por cima da mesa e eu sorri para ele. Eu me sentia idiota por me sentir daquele jeito só de segurar a mão dele, mas era um jeito bom de me sentir idiota.

E naquele momento eu até agradecia mentalmente por realmente não termos ido ao três vassouras já que lá não teríamos privacidade nenhuma e até começando a gostar do Madame Puddifoot quando um som de risadinhas abafadas chamou a minha atenção. Olhei em volta pelo café até parar em um casal perto da porta. Pelo menos parecia um casal, já que eu não conseguia ver muito dos dois já que o cardápio estava escondendo a maior parte do rosto deles, mas aquele cabelo loiro parecia muito com o da Marlene, e o do garoto com ela parecia muito familiar.

— É impressão ou aquele ali atrás é o Sirius e ele está com a Marlene? - eu perguntei indicando os dois do que James olhou e depois deu de ombros sorrindo.

— Impossível, o Sirius não vem aqui. Ele tem alguma regra sobre isso.

— Parece que a regra tem uma exceção e ele vem sim, quando se trata de nos espionar. Eu vou matar a Marlene, aposto que foi ideia dela!

— Não precisa fazer isso Lily, nós só temos que fazer com que eles se entreguem sozinhos. - James disse sorrindo marotamente.

— E como você pretende fazer isso?

— É só darmos um pouco do que eles querem. - ele se levantou rapidamente e arrastou a cadeira para perto de mim antes de voltar a se sentar. Eu voltei a olhar em volta do café e quando vi um casal se agarrando entendi o que ele queria dizer. Corei levemente.

— Você passa a semana inteira fazendo charme e agora quer que eu te beije na frente do Black e da Lene? - eu disse no que James riu.

— Então você queria que eu te beijasse?

— Não finja que não percebeu! - eu disse corando ainda mais no que ele sorriu.

— Não precisa me beijar se não quiser. Se a gente só ficar perto assim aposto que eles vão acabar se revelando. Olha lá.

Só que com o Potter perto daquele jeito eu não conseguia desviar os olhos dele para olhar para o Black e para a Lene. Ainda mais quando ele estava sorrindo daquele jeito.

É, eu não conseguia para de olhar para a boca dele. E no segundo seguinte eu não estava só olhando. Quando eu o beijei eu podia ouvir algumas risadas ao fundo, mas isso não me impediu de continuar. E o Potter também não parecia preocupado, já que correspondeu ao beijo com entusiasmo, envolvendo a minha cintura com uma das mãos, me puxando para mais perto dele. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando, mas só nos separamos porque fomos despertados pela Madame Puddifoot que tinha vindo trazer o chocolate.

— Vocês formam um lindo casal. - ela disse sorrindo.

— Obrigado. - o Potter respondendo sorrindo sem graça.

Voltamos a olhar para a mesa na entrada do café, e realmente eram Sirius e Marlene ali, os dois tinham baixado o cardápio, não mais se preocupando em se esconder. Mas eles não estavam mais olhando para nós, na verdade eles estavam olhando um para o outro, sorrindo e naquele momento eu acho que finalmente entendi afinal o que era a "cara de bezerro apaixonado" que a Lene citava tantas vezes.

— Você acha que tem alguma chance de eles terem vindo aqui por outro motivo além de nos espionar? - eu perguntei franzindo o cenho.

— Não, tenho certeza que eles vieram por isso. - James disse também franzindo o cenho. - Talvez só tenham se esquecido disso. E olhando assim, eu tenho quase certeza de que a Marlene era a menina do armário de vassouras.

Infelizmente o esquecimento não durou muito e eles pararam de se olhar daquele jeito quando perceberam que nos os observávamos, então começaram a rir outra vez e nós também. Eu sabia que a Marlene ia me encher paciência depois mas não conseguia ficar brava ou constrangida, e nem me importei quando o James me puxou para um outro beijo com os dois assistindo. Eles reagiram de um jeito meio escandaloso, mas depois foram embora.

* * *

Quando fomos embora do Madame Puddifoot aquela tarde eu não tinha mais trauma nenhum com aquele café. Demos mais uma volta pelo povoado, eu estava começando a me acostumar a andar de mãos dadas com James. E a chamá-lo de James, ele não era mais o idiota do Potter na minha cabeça.

O encontro tinha sido perfeito. Tinha sido simples como ele havia dito, mas com certeza tinha sido o melhor encontro que eu já tive. E quando voltávamos para o castelo, quando o sol estava começando a se pôr eu só conseguia me perguntar porque não tinha aceitado sair com ele antes.

Acabamos resolvendo não entrar e nos sentamos à beira do lago para assistir o sol se pôr. Estava um pouco frio, então James passou os braços pelo meu ombro me puxando para perto dele.

— Se lembra quando você disse que preferia sair com a Lula gigante do que comigo? - ele perguntou sorrindo marotamente enquanto encarava a superfície imóvel do lago que refletia o céu.

— Lembro. - eu respondi sorrindo – Eu espero que a Lula gigante não se lembre, ou ela pode considerar isso uma traição.

— E emergir do lago querendo vingança, tentando te pegar com um dos tentáculos e te arrastar para as profundezas. Mas claro que eu não ia permitir.

— Meu herói.

Ele alargou o sorriso, depois se aproximou e me beijou de leve nos lábios.

— É bom ouvir isso de você. Já que você me considerou um completo babaca por tanto tempo.

— Bom, você era. - eu respondi o encarando, tinha se tornado um desafio para mim ficar tão perto dele sem beijá-lo outra vez, mas eu me esforcei. Afinal era bom poder olhar para ele sem ver aquele babaca que eu detestei por tanto tempo. - Mas isso é passado.

— É. - ele concordou, mas desviou o olhar do meu . - Mas acho que nunca te agradeci por me fazer ver como eu realmente era.

— Eu? - eu perguntei verdadeiramente surpresa, mas ele parecia estar falando bem sério. - Nunca pensei que aqueles meus discursos tivessem algum efeito.

— O último teve. - James voltou a me encarar, mas foi a minha vez de desviar o olhar.

— Sim, fez você parar de falar comigo. - eu respondi um pouco sem graça. - Eu sei que exagerei, por isso não tiro a sua razão de ter se afastado.

— Espera, você acha que foi por isso que eu me afastei? - James perguntou parecendo muito surpreso, eu voltei a encará-lo sem entender nada. - Eu não fiz isso para punir você Lily, eu estava me punindo.

— O quê? - eu olhei para ele confusa.

— Quando você me disse todas aquelas coisas e percebi que você estava certa. - Ele voltou a desviar o olhar enquanto assanhava os cabelos, encarando a grama. - Eu entendi porque você nunca aceitaria sair comigo, eu não era digno de você.

— James... - eu toquei seu rosto, fazendo com que ele me olhasse.

— Não diga que não é verdade, eu não era. - ele parecia totalmente sincero, e isso me deixou com um aperto no peito. - E não podia voltar a tentar algo com você, ou mesmo te dirigir a palavra enquanto não te merecesse.

— Idiota... - eu disse o beijando, quando ele sorriu contra meus lábios eu me senti um pouco mais aliviada. Não pude evitar de sorrir antes de beijá-lo outra vez.

Se Marlene conseguisse me ver naquele momento tenho certeza que teria dito que eu tinha me transformado completamente na tal bezerra apaixonada. É, eu era obrigada a admitir, eu estava apaixonada por James Potter. Já um tempo atrás eu teria tido um surto ao me dar conta disso, mas aparentemente não tinha sido só ele que tinha mudado. Eu também estava diferente, e por isso, quando nos separamos e eu o vi sorrindo para mim daquele jeito, com aquele sorriso diferente ao qual eu já estava me acostumando, eu não podia estar mais feliz por estar apaixonada por ele.

— Por que demoramos tanto? Por que você precisou de um ano para falar comigo de novo?

— Eu teria voltado a falar com você antes. - James respondeu dando de ombros. - Mas então você apareceu namorando o Fawley...

— Ah, nem me lembre disso! - eu disse em meio a um suspiro de impaciência.

— Eu achei que tinha te perdido para sempre, vocês eram o casal perfeito. Dois monitores certinhos. - ele disse em meio a um revirar de olhos no que eu voltei a sorrir.

— E olha agora quem é o monitor certinho que está saindo comigo? - ele voltou a sorrir no que eu me inclinei para ele novamente.

— É Lily, acho que você tem alguma coisa com distintivos.

— Se soubesse disso teria se tornado um monitor mais cedo? - perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

— Provavelmente teria roubado o do Remus.

Eu ri. Estávamos perto demais outra vez, eu podia admirar a cor daqueles olhos lindos, o sorriso maroto, mal consigo descrever o quanto eu gostava de tê-lo tão perto daquele jeito. Podia me acostumar com aquilo, queria me acostumar com aquilo. Me inclinei voltando a beijá-lo. Dessa vez foi lento, eu me demorava em sentir os lábios dele me movendo contra os meus, em acariciar os seus cabelos, em respirar o cheiro dele.

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo ficamos assim, nos beijando e nos separando brevemente apenas para sorrir um para outro, tontos de felicidade. Falávamos alguma besteira só para depois voltarmos a nos beijar. Nem reparamos quando o céu começou a escurecer e as primeiras estrelas começaram a surgir.

Talvez tivéssemos ficado ali por muito mais tempo se um banho de água do lago não nos despertasse. Levei um susto, me separando de James imediatamente. Quando olhamos para o lago vimos um tentáculo desaparecer na superfície do lago. Estávamos completamente encharcados e começamos a rir descontroladamente.

— Me desculpe! - eu gritei para o lago aos risos. A lula parecia continuar sem achar a menor graça e um novo tentáculo surgiu na superfície da água, parecendo que ia nos dar um novo banho.

— Ela quer vingança Lily, corre! - disse James se levantando e me puxando. Não fomos rápidos o suficiente e mal tínhamos dado dois passos quando mais água nos atingiu.

Fizemos nosso caminho para o castelo ainda morrendo de rir e quando chegamos ao castelo percebemos que já era hora do jantar. Logo que entramos, encharcados, rindo e de mãos dadas várias pessoas olharam para nós. Pelo menos nem Sirius e nem Marlene estavam por perto, eles nunca mais nos deixariam em paz se nos vissem daquele jeito.

Ele me acompanhou até a mesa da Grifinória, porém não se sentou ao meu lado. Ele parecia distraído com alguma coisa do outro lado do salão, mas não conseguia ver o que era.

— Odeio te deixar a mercê dos lobos, mas acabei de lembrar que preciso falar com o Remus. - James disse se desculpando no que eu apenas acenei com a cabeça. Ele me beijou de leve e foi embora.

Imediatamente senti falta dele. É, eu estava mesmo perdida.

Desviei o olhar de James se afastando e voltei a olhar para a mesa, me sentando na frente de Alice. Ela me encarava sorrindo com o queixo apoiado no punho.

— Parece que alguém finalmente resolveu sair com o cretino do Potter e gostou muito disso. - ela provocou no que eu corei levemente.

— Você a Marlene nunca vão me deixar esquecer disso, não é? - perguntei no que ela apenas negou com a cabeça sorrindo. - E cadê ela?

— Não sei, só a vi rapidamente em Hosgmead. Você acredita que ela estava com o Sirius?

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça e Alice começou a me contar que tinha encontrado o Frank naquele dia, ele já havia se formado e tinha ingressado na academia de aurores. E ela também não parava de dizer que eu e James éramos um casal lindo e queria marcar um encontro duplo na próxima visita a Hogsmead.

Eu ainda me sentia um pouco constrangida com isso, mas mesmo assim fiquei feliz e disse que ia falar com James. Ele não apareceu durante o restante do jantar e quando terminou eu estava um pouco preocupada com ele, por mais que soubesse que não devia ter acontecido nada.

Quando Alice se levantou eu a segui para fora do salão com os outros estudantes, decidindo que falaria com James na torre da Grifinória. E eu ainda queria saber onde a Marlene estava. Foi então que notei um amontoado de pessoas á nossa frente bloqueando o corredor, e cada vez mais pessoas se juntavam para olhar o que quer fosse que estava acontecendo ali.

Eu abri caminho pelo amontoado de pessoas com Alice logo atrás de mim e quando cheguei a fonte da confusão por um momento não acreditei no que estava vendo. Era como se tivesse voltado alguns anos no tempo, mais especificamente dois.

Eu pisquei esperando que aquela cena desaparecesse da minha frente, mas quando voltei a abri-los tudo ainda estava lá: Black apontava a varinha para a garganta do Mulciber que estava encostado na parede, desarmado. Enquanto isso o Potter mantinha a varinha dele apontada para Severus Snape, que estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo.

Diferente de dois anos atrás o Potter não sorria (estranhamente naquele momento eu não conseguia pensar nele como James), ele me encarava enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelos parecendo constrangido. Mas eu não esperava mesmo que ele sorrisse, afinal com certeza ele sabia que tinha acabado de fazer a única coisa que era capaz de estragar o dia perfeito que tínhamos passado juntos.


	8. Item X

****Item X****

 ** **A declaração****

 _ _Isso não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo de se fazer, eu admito, mas por que é que o Potter tem que fazer as coisas sempre da maneira mais difícil? E por que eu sempre tenho que estragar tudo?__

* * *

Eu sou uma idiota.

Uma completa idiota.

Uma idiota com certificação internacional de acordo com a Marlene. É, ela não está ajudando, mas o pior de tudo é que ela está certa.

Mas para explicar o porquê dessa afirmação vamos voltar um pouco:

Eu não sei exatamente por quanto tempo eu fiquei em choque ao observar aquela cena no corredor. Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Eu estava com raiva, estava magoada e me sentia traída. É, eu tinha finalmente aceitado sair com o James ( É, ele voltou a ser James, vamos chegar ao porquê disso) porque acreditei de verdade que ele tinha mudado, que ele era uma pessoa melhor e tinha deixado aquelas idiotices de azarar as pessoas por diversão para trás.

E tínhamos tido um encontro maravilhoso, só para depois voltarmos ao castelo e ele se comportar exatamente igual à época em que eu o odiava. Parecia um completo pesadelo. Aliás, eu queria que fosse um, mas quando desviei o olhar do James que me encarava parecendo mortificado para o meu ex melhor amigo que estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo, igual a dois anos atrás, eu percebi que era tudo bem real. Mesmo assim eu estava tendo muita dificuldade para processar a informação. Foi uma sorte que a Professora McGonagall tenha aparecido exatamente nesse momento.

— Senhor Potter, o que está acontecendo aqui? Desfaça isso agora mesmo! E Senhor Black, solte o Senhor Mulciber!

James desfez o feitiço no Severus sem nem mesmo olhar para ele, continuava a olhar para mim embora eu o tentasse evitar. Sirius se afastou de Mulciber sem esconder a má vontade.

— Quero os quatro na minha sala, e o restante de vocês vão direto para os salões comunais das suas respectivas casas! - a Professora disse claramente irritada.

A multidão começou a se dispersar aos poucos sob o olhar irritado da professora, Sirius, Severus e Mulciber começaram a se afastar. Sirius olhava para trás, observando James que me encarava sem se importar que a McGonagall estivesse olhando feio para ele, pronta para lhe dar uma nova bronca. Quando eu finalmente me movi para passar por ele e ir para o salão comunal ele falou.

— Lily, eu p...

— Não precisa. Eu já entendi tudo Potter. - eu o cortei lhe dirigindo um olhar frio quando passei por ele. Pude ver que ele vacilou por um momento. Fez menção de abrir a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa mas passei por ele apressadamente, sem deixá-lo continuar.

Continuei a andar, quando virei o corredor senti meus olhos arderem, mas não olhei para trás.

Quando cheguei ao salão comunal estavam todos falando sobre o Black e o Potter e eu acabei recebendo vários olhares estranhos, desde a Alice que tinha me acompanhado durante todo o caminho sem dizer uma única palavra aos meus colegas de casa que tinham me visto com o James em Hogsmead.

Eu não estava com a menor paciência para aquilo, me despedi da Alice e fui direto para o dormitório. Quando entrei dei graças a Deus por estar vazio, se a Marlene estivesse lá não me deixaria em paz. Até porque eu tinha começado a chorar igual a uma idiota enquanto subia a escada e não conseguia mais parar.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no encontro, do qual as lembranças agora se misturavam com a cena que eu presenciei. Como um dia que tinha começado tão perfeito podia terminar assim? Será que eu tinha me enganado com o James? Ou ele é que tinha me enganado? Ele seria capaz de ter fingido esse tempo todo para que eu pensasse que ele tinha mudado?

Claro que eu queria acreditar que ele teria uma explicação perfeitamente aceitável para aquilo, mas era muito difícil. Respirando fundo, eu tentei me obrigar a parar de chorar e resolvi tomar um banho e ir dormir de uma vez.

Depois de ter tomado um banho demorado durante o qual eu não tive muito sucesso em parar de chorar e ter me preparado para dormir eu pude ouvir Marlene e Alice entrando no dormitório. Era uma sorte que eu tivesse acabado de fechar o cortinado, assim as duas pensaram que eu já estava dormindo. Não que isso importasse para Marlene.

— Lene, deixa ela! Amanhã você fala! - eu pude ouvir Alice dizendo baixinho enquanto tentava conter a Marlene.

— Isso não pode ficar para amanhã, ela está fazendo besteira! - ela retrucou bem menos preocupada em falar baixo do que Alice.

— Pode sim, é melhor deixar ela dormir! Amanhã você fala, vem logo!

Estranhamente ela pareceu ter convencido a Marlene e as duas saíram do dormitório. Eu não pude evitar de suspirar pesadamente, tentando não começar a chorar de novo. Pensando que o dia seguinte seria melhor, eu fechei os olhos e tentei adormecer.

* * *

Mas o dia seguinte foi ainda pior.

Apesar de ter ido dormir cedo eu acabei acordando bem tarde, com a Marlene me sacudindo e dizendo que estávamos atrasadas. Pelo menos ela foi boazinha e esperou até eu terminar de tomar café antes de começar a me encher, dizendo que eu estava sendo uma completa idiota e que devia ir logo falar com o James para resolver aquilo. Eu me abstive de responder, na verdade eu não sabia mais o que queria. Eu não havia visto James até o momento e e não sabia se queria vê-lo, se queria ouvi-lo me dizer o que quer que ele dizer no dia anterior.

Eu estava confusa e por mais que me doesse aquela situação eu queria colocar a minha cabeça no lugar antes de falar com ele. Só que a Marlene não parecia disposta a me deixar em paz para que eu pudesse pensar. Ela passou a manhã inteira me dizendo que eu estava sofrendo a toa, que aliás nós dois esta vamos sofrendo à toa. Já que ele também não parecia bem.

Ele não compareceu à primeira aula, o que me deixou bem preocupada – Marlene se aproveitou disso para afirmar mais uma vez o quanto eu estava sendo idiota - e quando apareceu na segunda aula parecia bem abatido, parecia cansado, com os cabelos úmidos como se tivesse levantado apressado e seus olhos não tinham aquele brilho alegre de sempre. Ele me olhou brevemente, mas não falou comigo, voltando a falar com os amigos e me ignorou no resto das aulas.

Eu me sentia horrível. Talvez Marlene estivesse certa. Ou talvez não.

Talvez James tivesse mesmo mentido para mim o tempo todo. Era horrível pensar nisso, mas era uma possibilidade. Mas Marlene não parecia entender o meu ponto, e quando eu levantava essa possibilidade ela apenas tomava mais fôlego para continuar a sua defesa. Eu tentei fazer com que ela parasse virando o jogo a interrogando sobre o que raios ela estava fazendo com o Black, e onde ela tinha se metido a noite, mas ela não caiu nessa. Então eu simplesmente passei a ignorá-la e quando trocamos de aula, fui me sentar com a Alice bem longe dela.

Por algumas horas pensei que ela tinha finalmente se dado por vencida, mas em um período vago das aulas da tarde em que eu estava na biblioteca tentando estudar, ela retornou, e dessa vez tinha trazido toda uma comitiva com ela: Black, o primeiranista loiro que eu tinha visto o Potter ensinar a usar o feitiço do corpo preso na primeira semana de aula e tinha mais uma menina com eles, também devia ser do primeiro ano e usava o cabelo preto preso em duas tranças, esse penteado e a baixa estatura a faziam parecer mais nova do que já era.

— Marlene, o que significa isso? - eu perguntei em voz baixa quando eles se aproximaram. Se Madame Pince visse aquilo certamente ia nos expulsar dizendo que a biblioteca não era lugar para bater papo.

— Testemunhas. - ela respondeu cruzando os braços na frente do peito com uma expressão emburrada. O Black estava igualzinho – Já que só a minha palavra não é suficiente, eu fui atrás de testemunhas.

— Lene, isso não é um julgamento!

— Realmente não é Evans, se fosse você ouviria alguém antes de condenar o Prongs. - o Black disse revirando os olhos. - Pára com essa frescura e escuta!

— Escutar você defender o seu melhor amigo? Até parece que você vai realmente me contar se ele tiver feito algo de errado!

— Eu não vou falar nada, quem vai falar é o Nathan. Vai moleque! - O Black deu um empurrãozinho no ombro no menino e ele deu um passo a frente. Depois ele respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

— Eu vi o que aconteceu, tudo, antes de todo mundo chegar. Eu estava indo jantar, eu a Eloise. - A menina que estava ao lado de Marlene deu um sorrisinho tímido e acenou. - Nós estávamos indo jantar tarde porque o pirraça nos enganou dizendo que tem uma passagem secreta atrás de um dos quadros do terceiro andar e nos fomos procurar.

— E tudo o que conseguimos foi receber vários xingamentos das pinturas, alguns em italiano. - Eloise emendou – Eu disse para o Nathan que era mentira.

— Na verdade tem uma, é n... - o Black começou a dizer, mas Marlene o fez se calar com um tapa no braço e acenou para que Eloise continuasse.

— Quando estávamos indo para o salão principal, o Sirius estava andando logo na nossa frente e o Snape e o Mulciber estavam vindo da direção contraria. Quando eles se cruzaram, um deles disse que – Eloise hesitou olhando brevemente para Sirius e depois para a Lene – Bem, ele disse uma coisa horrível sobre a Marlene.

— Essa parte você não me contou! - Marlene disse parecendo surpresa no que o Black desviou o olhar parecendo um pouco sem graça. - O que foi que ele disse?

Nathan fez menção de abrir a boca para repetir, mas se calou ao ver o olhar mortífero que Sirius lhe lançou.

— Deixa isso para lá, continue Eloise. - Sirius disse no que a menina sorriu para ele, claramente era outra fã mesmo sem ter idade para isso. Eu revirei os olhos.

— Bom, quando o Sirius foi tomar satisfação, eles começaram a discutir. - Eloise continuou. Lene olhava para o Black com uma sobrancelha levantada enquanto este continuava a encarar o chão. - E Mulciber disse mais um monte de coisas horríveis sobre a família dele.

— Era tudo verdade. - Sirius disse em meio a um dar de ombros. - Mas ele já tinha me irritado em todo o caso.

— Bom, então o Snape se meteu no meio dos dois e ele e o Mulciber ameaçaram azarar o Sirius, então bem nessa hora o James apareceu. - Nathan continuou parecendo muito empolgado. - E foi incrível! Eu nunca tinha visto um duelo daqueles!

— Você nunca tinha visto duelo nenhum! - Eloise corrigiu em meio a um revirar de olhos. - E não teve graça, nós quase fomos atingidos várias vezes!

— Mas eu te protegi com aquele feitiço escudo que o James me ensinou! - Nathan disse orgulhosamente no que Eloise corou levemente. Sirius, Marlene e eu olhávamos de um para o outro enquanto eles discutiam. Como Madame Pince não apareceu para nos expulsar da biblioteca é um mistério.

— Eu já agradeci, você podia parar de ser um insuportável sobre isso! Eu não precisaria de proteção se você apenas me ensinasse a droga do feitiço!

— Eu te ensino Eloise! - disse Marlene perdendo a paciência. - Agora, por Morgana, terminem logo de falar!

Eloise sorriu agradecida para Marlene e depois com deboche para Nathan antes de voltar a falar.

— Bom, eles ficaram se atacando por um tempo e as pessoas começaram a aparecer, mas ninguém fez nada para que parassem. Então o Sirius conseguiu desarmar o Mulciber e encostou ele na parede. O James aproveitou que o Snape se distraiu e desarmou ele também e depois deixou ele pendurado daquele jeito. Então você apareceu. O resto você já sabe.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, olhando para cada um deles. Não vou mentir que eu queria muito acreditar naquela historia, que fazia sim muito sentido, mas algo ainda me deixava com o pé atrás.

— Ah. E nenhum dos dois nos ameaçou, subornou ou fez qualquer coisa para nos convencer a dizer isso. - Eloise disse sorrindo.

— Eles nos prometeram aulas de Quadribol, mas não tem nada a ver com isso. - Nathan emendou no que Eloise lhe deu um cutucão. Sirius suspirou pesadamente e pude ouvi-lo dizer algo como " eu nunca vou ter filhos" só que com muitos palavrões antes de se voltar para mim.

— Agora que já ouviu tudo Evans, pára de burrice, vai logo falar com o Prongs!

— Lily, depois disso você não acha que devia ao menos conversar com ele? - Marlene perguntou, ela usava um tom bem mais ameno do que o usou o dia todo para dizer que eu estava sendo idiota. - Afinal eu sei que o encontro de ontem foi perfeito! Tanto que não tenho duvidas de que você arrastaria sim um caminhão de bosta de dragão por ele.

Marlene sorriu levemente no que as duas crianças fizeram cara de nojo, mas eu não pude evitar de sorrir de volta.

— Você e o James tem sorte por terem encontrado um ao outro, não desperdice isso por causa de uma besteira. - ela emendou no que o Black sorriu levemente olhando para ela. Aqueles dois estavam cada vez mais estranhos.

Mas eu não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo. Por mais estranho que fosse aceitar conselhos de Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon, eles estavam certos, eu precisava falar com o James. E precisava fazer isso agora.

— Caso esteja se perguntando, ele está em detenção na sala de troféus. - O Black disse sorrindo quando eu me levantei. Ele parecia ter lido meus pensamentos. - Mas vai sair daqui a quinze minutos.

* * *

Eu praticamente corri para a sala de troféus, mas quando vi James andando a minha frente no corredor após ter saído de lá eu estagnei.

Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que diria.

Se Marlene e Sirius estavam mesmo certos eu tinha feito uma besteira enorme. Ele não havia me visto, estava andando a minha frente enquanto arrepiava a parte de trás dos cabelos distraidamente. Eu podia ir embora voltando pelo lado oposto e ele nem notaria, mas eu sabia que não podia fazer isso. Eu me apressei em segui-lo e chamei quando estava perto o suficiente.

— Po... James. - eu disse um tanto hesitante. Percebi que ele suspirou pesadamente antes de se virar para me encarar. E quando se virou, não sorria. Não vou mentir: doeu. Como eu podia estar sentindo tanta falta do sorriso dele em menos de um dia? - Será que podemos conversar?

— Claro Evans. - ele respondeu friamente no que eu senti um aperto no peito.

Eu o segui James até o final do corredor, onde ele indicou uma sala de aula vazia. Eu engoli em seco, mas mesmo assim entrei. Ele se recostou em uma das carteiras e eu pensei em me sentar, mas estava ansiosa demais para isso, comecei a andar de um lado para outro pela sala.

— Pode falar. - James disse novamente com frieza. Eu suspirei pesadamente, era melhor falar de um vez antes que eu perdesse a coragem. E eu não suportava mais aquele clima horrível entre nós.

— Olha James, eu sei que eu me precipitei. - eu comecei voltando a encará-lo. Ele permanecia impassível, o que não era nada animador, mas mesmo assim resolvi continuar. - Eu devia ter te escutado antes de tirar minhas próprias conclusões. Você não merecia que eu te tratasse daquele jeito. Quer dizer eu sei que você mudou, eu vi o quanto você mudou desde que nos aproximamos, mas é que na hora que cheguei e vi aquilo, eu perdi a cabeça, não sabia o que pensar. Me desculpe.

Eu parei em meio a mais um suspiro profundo. Eu não sabia mais o que falar para consertar a besteira que eu tinha feito. Ele ouviu tudo sem alterar a expressão séria ou fazer qualquer gesto, reparei que os olhos dele continuavam sem aquele brilho maroto habitual e voltei a sentir um aperto no coração, como eu tinha sido idiota!

— Eu entendo Lily. - ele disse calmamente. Eu senti uma pontada de alegria por ele ter dito meu nome. Por Merlin, como eu tinha sentido falta daquilo! Mas antes que eu pudesse me sentir aliviada, James voltou a falar. - Mas eu espero que você também me entenda. Eu não posso mais fazer isso.

— O quê? - eu disse o encarando em choque. Eu não estava entendendo nada, mas pela expressão dele só podia concluir não seria nada bom.

— Eu não posso mais continuar insistindo em algo que não é para ser. - ele disse desviando o olhar do meu, só então percebi que a postura dele que eu tinha achado tão fria na verdade era outra coisa. Ele estava triste. E por minha causa. - Quer dizer, eu sei que você não veio aqui conversar comigo porque quis me dar uma chance de me explicar e sim porquê Sirius e Marlene arrastaram duas crianças para testemunhar a meu favor. Eu fui contra isso, mas sabia que eles não iam me ouvir. - ele balançou a cabeça contrariado. - E além disso, eu pensei que depois de tudo você pelo menos fosse querer me ouvir. Pelo jeito, eu estava errado.

— James, me desculpe. - eu disse novamente sentindo meu olhos arderem. Ele parecia tão magoado, e eu sentia horrível por ter causado aquilo. E não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer para consertar.

— Você não precisa me pedir desculpas. Eu sei o que você deve ter pensado e você não estava errada. Eu estava mesmo fazendo um idiotice, não estava? - ele perguntou ainda sem me encarar. - Eu sei que você está se sentindo culpada agora, porque você é assim, mas não sinta. Não foi sua culpa, foi minha. Eu estraguei tudo com você desde o começo, e agora á tarde demais para tentar consertar, por mais que eu me esforce. E eu me esforcei.

— James, agora é você que está se precipitando. - eu o interrompi, não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Eu não queria ouvir aquilo, não se fosse acabar do jeito que eu achava que ia...

— Não estou. Eu vi o jeito que você me olhou naquele corredor. - James me olhou com firmeza, ele parecia completamente convencido do que dizia e eu estava começando a me sentir desesperada para convencê-lo do contrario.

— Eu já disse que e... - eu comecei mas ele me interrompeu.

— Me deixe terminar Lily. Eu preciso dizer isso. Você sabe que eu te amo, que não tem outra coisa que eu queira mais do que ficar com você...

Eu abri minha boca em choque enquanto sentia meu coração não apenas perder um batida, mas várias. Parecia que ele tinha parado. Que tudo tinha parado. James havia parado de falar, talvez estivesse me dando uma pausa para absorver a informação. E isso era bom, porque ele estava errado, eu não sabia de coisa nenhuma. Talvez eu fosse mesmo uma completa idiota.

Mas ele me amava. Ele tinha acabado de admitir.

Eu senti meu corpo ser inundado por uma felicidade que eu nunca havia sentido antes, não consegui conter uma lágrima que escapou dos meus olhos. Eu queria correr até ele, e abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, até fazer com que ele esquecesse de toda aquela idiotice. Porque eu o amava também, será que ele não via? Eu queria gritar isso na cara dele. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele voltou a falar, o olhar em seu rosto fez com que a minha felicidade passasse. Os olhos dele continuavam tristes, sem um pingo de esperança.

— Lily, pense no que vai acontecer se a gente deixar isso para trás. - James disse, eu realmente podia imaginar. Aliás, deixar aquilo para trás era tudo o que eu mais queria. Mas pelo jeito que ele continuava me olhando, as projeções dele não eram nada animadoras. - Eu não posso prometer que não vou cometer erros. Eu nunca vou fazer nada com intenção de te machucar, nunca.

Eu sabia que ele estava falando a verdade e queria dizer isso mas eu tinha um nó do tamanho de uma bala de canhão entalada na garganta e as palavras simplesmente não saíam. Ele estava mesmo desistindo de mim? James desviou o olhar do meu, olhando para o lado enquanto passou as costas da mão pelos olhos apressadamente.

— Ontem eu percebi que eu nunca vou poder ser a pessoa que você espera que eu seja. - ele voltou a dizer, com a voz um pouco instável quando voltou a me encarar. - Eu queria ser perfeito para você, mas eu não sou. E eu não posso suportar te ver me olhando daquele jeito cada vez que você perceber que eu não sou quem você esperava. Desculpe.

Eu quis gritar que ele estava errado, que ele era exatamente quem eu queria que ele fosse. Queria gritar que o amava. Mas assim como eu havia feito naquele corredor no dia anterior, ele passou por mim e foi embora antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Olá pessoas, tudo bem?_

 _Sei que é maldade terminar o capítulo assim, mas como a fic já está concluída não vou demorar muito para postar mais capítulos, então a agonia vai ser de curta duração._

 _Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e a Ani Evans e Mylle Malfoy P.W que deixaram comentários, estou muito feliz em saber que estão gostando!_

 _Beijos e até o próximo!_


	9. Item XI

****Item XI – O Patrono****

 _ _Eu nunca fui de acreditar em destino, mas teria que ser cega para não reconhecer um sinal daqueles. O Potter estava errado. Era para ser sim.__

* * *

"Eu não posso mais continuar insistindo em algo que não é para ser."

As palavras ecoavam na minha cabeça depois que ele saiu da sala e faziam com que eu quisesse sumir. Eu nunca tinha me sentido daquele jeito. Já havia cansado de ouvir a expressão 'coração partido', mas eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ser assim. A dor era quase física, como se tivesse algo realmente esmagando o meu coração. E eu não conseguia simplesmente me recompor e sair dali. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras de James, cada nova lembrança me trazendo um peso maior no peito e aumentando a bola que tinha se formado na minha garganta, que parecia que nunca ia desaparecer não importa o quanto eu chorasse.

A culpa era minha, eu era uma completa idiota. Eu tinha estragado tudo. E agora parecia que aquela dor nunca iria embora.

Eu me sentei em uma das cadeiras encarando o chão enquanto sentia mais e mais lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto, por mais que eu quisesse que elas parassem. Foi então que um ruído chamou a minha atenção e ergui o olhar para a porta da sala, vendo uma das últimas pessoas que eu queria ver quando estava naquele estado.

— Vai embora Sirius. - eu disse, minha voz soando irritantemente engasgada, de forma que não teve o efeito que eu esperava. Ao invés de ir embora o Black se aproximou e puxou uma cadeira, vindo se sentar na minha frente. - Foi a Lene que te mandou aqui? - ele negou com a cabeça. - James?

— Ninguém manda em mim Evans. - ele disse revirando os olhos no que eu soltei um suspiro impaciente. Se ele queria me irritar para que eu parasse de chorar, estava funcionando. - Eu vim aqui porque encontrei James no caminho e ele estava com cara de quem tinha feito alguma merda e das grandes.

— E por que não está lá com ele? - eu perguntei voltando a olhar para o chão no que Sirius deu de ombros.

— Ele sempre quer ficar sozinho depois de fazer uma merda das grandes. - ele sorriu levemente.

— Acho que eu posso dizer que entendo. Por que você está aqui? Não é como se você gostasse de mim...

— Eu nunca desgostei de você. - Sirius disse me olhando com firmeza. - É só que o jeito que o Prongs fica perto de você é...

— Que jeito? - eu perguntei o interrompendo.

— Você sabe de quê jeito Evans... - ele retrucou com impaciência, mas o meu olhar confuso o fez suspirar. - Não acredito que vou ter que desenhar. Olha, eu não sou bom para explicar essas coisas, mas o James é diferente de mim, do Moony e do Wormtail. A vida dele nunca foi uma merda... Ele sempre teve uma família perfeita e aqui na escola quase todo mundo gosta dele.

Eu revirei os olhos em meio a um suspiro de impaciência.

— Eu sei que isso fez com que você o achasse um idiota mimado por muito tempo. E ele era mesmo. Mas o que eu quero dizer é que ele está acostumado com as pessoas gostando dele, então quando ele gosta de alguém ele...

Sirius parou de falar como se estivesse procurando uma palavra que descrevesse.

— Ele se entrega completamente.

— É. E eu não ia conseguir dizer uma coisa brega dessas, muito obrigado. Mas ele é assim mesmo, e com você sempre foi ridículo. Bastava você olhar para cara dele e ele já ficava todo esperançoso, agindo como um idiota apaixonado, e ele nem ao menos disfarçava! Ele nunca ficou na defensiva, então eu achei que devia ficar por ele, entende?

— E no fim você estava certo. - eu disse voltando a encarar o chão deixando uma lágrima escapar. - Você estava certo em me olhar de cara feia.

— Eu sou incapaz de fazer cara feia Evans, sou bonito demais para isso. - Sirius disse no que eu sorri levemente. - Mas em minha defesa, sua cara quando me vê perto da Lene também não é muito boa.

— Eu tenho motivos, não tenho? Bem parecidos com os seus, não quero que você magoe a minha amiga! - eu ergui o olhar para encará-lo de cenho franzido, Black coçou a parte de trás dos cabelos antes de voltar a me encarar desmanchando aquele sorriso torto e arrogante que ficava em seu rosto a maior parte do tempo.

— Você acha que a Lene gosta de mim? - ele perguntou timidamente no que eu mal acreditei no que estava vendo. Eu estava ficando maluca ou aquilo no rosto do Black era expectativa?

— Não sei. - eu respondi sem disfarçar a surpresa no que ele desviou o olhar do meu novamente.- Você gosta dela?

— Bom, é...

— Complicado? - eu disse no que ele soltou um longo suspiro.

— Não, na verdade é bem simples. Mas não estamos aqui para falar de mim e sim de você e do Prongs.

— Não acho que tenha muito para falar Sirius. Eu já consegui estragar tudo, o James estava certo em tudo que me disse.

— Não, ele não estava.

— Como você sabe? Você nem ouviu...

— Mas eu sei como o James pode ser uma rainha do drama. Ele se convence daquilo então acaba te convencendo também. Eu sei que você acha que fez uma merda gigante, mas eu já fiz piores e ele sempre me perdoa.

— É diferente.

— Eu sei. Ele sempre vai me amar mais. - Black deu de ombros em meio a um sorriso maroto, senti vontade de dar um tapa nele, mas mesmo assim acabei sorrindo. - Mas você está logo ali no segundo lugar, então vocês vão se acertar. Então se eu fosse você não ficaria aqui perdendo tempo chorando.

— Mesmo que eu quisesse você não vai deixar, não é? - eu perguntei franzindo o cenho no que ele voltou a sorrir marotamente.

— Não. Eu tenho que merecer o meu posto de padrinho do seu casamento. - ele se levantou e me ofereceu a mão, me convidando a levantar também e ir embora dali. Relutantemente eu acabei aceitando. - Aliás, eu andei pensando em alguns nomes para os seus filhos.

* * *

No dia seguinte o meu casamento com o Potter ( que o Sirius e a Lene já planejaram quase todo, por mais assustador que isso seja) parecia só um sonho distante.

James não estava me ignorando completamente como da primeira que brigamos no quinto ano, mas era quase pior. Quando chegamos para tomar café da manhã ele acenou a cabeça me cumprimentando, mas sem sorrir. Eu acenei de volta, mas sentindo vontade de chorar. Era horrível lembrar do jeito que ele sorria pra mim antes e agora ter apenas um aceno, um substituto muito fraco.

Marlene me deu um cutucão como se dissesse que eu devia fazer alguma coisa, chamá-lo para conversar ou algo do tipo, mas eu apenas neguei com a cabeça. Talvez fosse melhor esperar um pouco. Mas, quanto mais eu esperava, mais a minha esperança diminuía.

No dia seguinte eu me enchi de coragem após as aulas da tarde eu decidi ir conversar com ele. Só para não encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum. Depois de procurar por um tempo considerável eu desisti sabendo que no dia seguinte teríamos ronda juntos.

Mas, no outro dia quando eu desci para a sala comunal encontrei o Remus me esperando em meio a um dar de ombros, me pedindo desculpas e dizendo que o James pediu para que ele o substituísse. Depois disso eu passei de triste a irritada, eu queria achar o Potter, azará-lo com o feitiço do corpo preso e obrigá-lo a me ouvir. Quem ele pensava que era para ficar me evitando? Eu também podia fazer pior e não falar mais porcaria nenhuma, ele que fosse para o inferno, oras!

A raiva era um pouco melhor do que a tristeza, só que infelizmente ela não durava muito. Era só ver aquela injúria teimosa e ela voltava. Por Merlin, como eu sentia falta dele!

E para ajudar eu ainda tinha que me preocupar com o meu desempenho deplorável em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Tínhamos começado a praticar o feitiço do patrono e eu estava tendo sérias dificuldades para conseguir produzir um. Talvez porque eu não estava muito propensa a pensar em coisas felizes. Eu sempre tinha sido uma das melhores alunas e por mais que o professor dissesse que isso era normal nas primeiras tentativas eu não conseguia me conformar com a minha própria incompetência.  
Várias pessoas da turma já tinham conseguido, entre elas o Potter. No começo eu quis sentir raiva dele por, diferente de mim, conseguir pensar em coisas felizes depois de terminar comigo. Mas quando vi o cervo prateado saltando pela sala eu não consegui.

Prongs.

Finalmente eu havia entendido o apelido. Era lindo, como a forma animaga dele também devia ser, e eu nem mesmo tinha visto... Ótimo, eu já estava pensando nele outra vez!

Voltando ao patrono, eu me sentia pressionada e sendo assim, na tarde de sexta feira, quase uma semana depois da minha briga com James eu tinha interrompido minhas tentativas de conversar com ele para praticar aquele feitiço no meu dormitório. Marlene também estava lá, mas não era para me oferecer apoio moral.

Depois da minha segunda tentativa, onde tudo o que eu tinha conseguido eram fiapos prateados e disformes, ela resolveu se intrometer.

— Lily, acho que vai ser difícil você conseguir ficar cem por cento concentrada para esse feitiço enquanto estiver com certas pendências mal resolvidas com certo maroto... - ela disse erguendo os olhos de um livro que estava lendo deitada na cama. Talvez o conselho dela até tivesse sentido, afinal ela já tinha conseguido realizar aquele feitiço, mas naquele momento eu não queria dar o braço a torcer.

— Eu não acho que eu vá conseguir pensar em coisas felizes depois de falar com o Potter. Da última vez não deu muito certo...

— Ou, vocês podem acabar se acertando e você fique tão feliz que não vai nem lembrar de patronos...

— Bem improvável - eu disse suspirando pesadamente enquanto ia me sentar na minha cama.

— Eu diria que vale a pena tentar.

— De novo?

— Quantas vezes ele te convidava para sair, hein? James era um exemplo de perseverança, se inspire nele!

— Mas agora ele não quer me ouvir...

— Quer sim. - ela disse voltando a erguer os olhos do livro. - No fundo, ele quer que você o faça mudar de ideia. Ele te ama.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - eu perguntei no que Marlene soltou um suspiro de impaciência.

— Ele te disse! - Eu suspirei. Claro que ele tinha dito, mas depois de tudo aquilo eu estava seriamente começando a duvidar.

— Foi a pior declaração de amor que eu já recebi. - Não que eu tivesse recebido muitas, mas só mesmo o Potter para só dizer que me amava enquanto desistia de mim. Eu podia ter finalmente visto que ele era uma boa pessoa, mas mesmo assim continuava sendo um idiota!

— Eu concordo. - disse Marlene. - Então levante a bunda daí e faça melhor!

Eu suspirei fechando a cara para Marlene. Eu me levantei mesmo, mas foi para voltar a empunhar a varinha para praticar o feitiço. Marlene balançou a cabeça contrariada, voltando a atenção para o livro. Eu tentei me concentrar na lembrança de quando minha carta de Hogwarts chegou e eu tive certeza de que era mesmo uma bruxa, de que o Severus não tinha mentido para mim como a Petúnia tinha passado meses dizendo. Talvez essa lembrança fosse mais feliz se não me fizesse pensar no Severo, ou na Petúnia, mas até agora era a que tinha produzido um resultado melhor.

— Expecto Patronum! – eu disse procurando me concentrar ao máximo naquela lembrança. – Expecto Patronum!

Mas apenas uma fumacinha prateada irrompeu da minha varinha. Eu soltei um suspiro derrotado. Era melhor fazer melhor do que isso se quisesse passar nos N.I.E.M.s ou para o caso de realmente precisar me defender de um dementador. Me recostei contra a cama tentando pensar em alguma lembrança feliz. Foi então que, como agora sempre acontecia quando eu baixava a guarda, eu acabei pensando no Potter.

Não na nossa briga, ou em tudo de ruim que tinha acontecido recentemente, mas nas coisas boas: Descobrir que ele era uma pessoa decente, as longas conversas que tínhamos durante as rondas, nosso primeiro beijo, ele me contando que era animago. E o encontro, ah o encontro tinha sido tão perfeito. E me sentar a beira do lago com ele, a sensação de beijá-lo...

Eu sorri levemente, decidindo voltar a me concentrar na minha lembrança anterior para fazer uma nova tentativa com o patrono, mas não tinha me desfeito totalmente do pensamento do sonho quando murmurei o feitiço.

— Expecto Patronum!  
Eu arregalei os olhos em surpresa quando vi que uma forma branco prateada irrompeu da minha varinha, e precisei me sentar na cama achando que fosse desmaiar quando observei atentamente a forma do animal que agora saltitava pelo dormitório.

— Uau. – disse Marlene, erguendo os olhos do livro para olhar para o meu patrono saltitando. – Parabéns, você conseguiu! E isso é o que eu acho que é?

Eu não respondi, ainda sentia como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

— Lene, eu preciso ir falar com o Potter. Agora.


	10. Conclusão

****Item XII – Conclusão****

* * *

Com a realização deste estudo eu cheguei a diversas conclusões:

O Potter sabe ser teimoso, irritante, insistente e um pouco arrogante também, mas me provou que ninguém é só defeito. Ele pode ser responsável quando quer, é um amigo leal e uma pessoa generosa. E eu definitivamente não acho que o fato de ele ser o pior mentiroso que eu conheço é um defeito. Mas o mais importante é que ele me mostrou que as pessoas podem mudar. E depois de tudo eu também tinha algo para mostrar para ele.

Mas eu já tagarelei demais, melhor me ater aos fatos, voltando àquela tarde em que eu estava praticando o feitiço do patrono: logo que eu finalmente percebi a besteira que eu estava fazendo eu saí apressadamente do dormitório, com a Marlene atrás de mim.

Por um momento eu achei que ela fosse me seguir pelo castelo enquanto eu procurava pelo James, mas ela me mandou esperar assim que descemos as escadas. Antes que eu pudesse protestar ela saiu correndo pela escadaria do dormitório masculino e alguns minutos depois voltou trazendo o Sirius com ela, ele segurava um pedaço de pergaminho e sorria marotamente.

— Ele está no campo de Quadribol, Evans. Já estava na hora!

Eu sorri agradecida para os dois e praticamente corri pelo buraco do retrato sem nem me preocupar se eles estavam ou não me seguindo. Eu tinha mais com o que me preocupar, não que eu soubesse o que ia fazer ou o que ia dizer quando encontrasse o James, mas precisava encontrá-lo.

Eu vou ter que interromper o meu relato nesse momento, mas é por um bom motivo.

Por mais que minhas habilidades discursivas sejam excelentes, eu seja criativa, principalmente na arte de adjetivar minhas sentenças e que o meu estilo de escrita seja impecável e em nenhum momento monótono (não são minhas palavras, eu não tenho um ego tão imenso assim, apesar de me sentir lisonjeada com os elogios), terei que ceder espaço para outra pessoa relatar os acontecimentos daquela tarde.

Afinal, ele insiste em dizer que sabe contar essa história melhor do que eu. E se tem algo que eu deixei bem claro nesse estudo é o quanto James Potter pode ser insistente.

* * *

 **Anexo 1**

 **Depoimento do Objeto de Pesquisa – James Potter**

 _Por um momento achei que ela fosse me chamar de injúria no título, embora objeto de pesquisa também seja um pouco ofensivo. Mas vamos lá:_

 _Eu, James Potter, aqui intitulado injúria-mor, idiota, arrogante, tirano, imbecil entre muitos outros adjetivos nada lisonjeiros, sempre soube que um dia eu e Lily Evans acabaríamos juntos._

 _Tudo bem, não soube sempre._

 _Se eu tivesse percebido isso na primeira vez que a vi não teria sido tão idiota, mesmo que o ranhoso estivesse merecendo. É Lily, eu vou chamá-lo de ranhoso aqui sim, não existe termo acadêmico para isso. Tá, não me olhe assim... O Snape, melhor?_

 _Bom, eu não percebi que a Lily era a mulher da vida na primeira vez que a vi, mas me dá um desconto, eu tinha onze anos! Mas eventualmente eu reparei que ela era a garota mais incrível que eu conhecia: Melhor aluna do ano, dona de um incrível senso de justiça, doce, gentil ( não comigo, claro. Pelo menos não naquela época), e também forte, decidida, e eu amava o jeito como ela era capaz de colocar em seu devido lugar qualquer idiota que ousasse duvidar da sua capacidade._

 _E a mais linda também. Aqueles cabelos ruivos, os olhos verdes e brilhantes de um tom que até hoje eu só vi no rosto dela, o sorriso... Bom melhor parar por aqui. O Sirius está certo quando diz que eu me transformo em um idiota babão falando da Lily. E eu não percebi que ela era a mulher da minha vida quando notei o quanto ela era bonita._

 _Eu percebi isso quando ela me disse o primeiro não._

 _O jeito como ela ficava linda até irritada, o jeito como aqueles olhos verdes faiscavam na minha direção... eu soube naquele dia que não podia desistir dela._

 _Claro que eu acabei tendo alguns momentos de fraqueza depois. Como por exemplo quando brigamos no quinto ano e quando ela começou a namorar com o idiota do Fawley. E naquele dia depois do nosso primeiro encontro, que tinha sido de longe um dos melhores dias da minha vida só para ser sucedido por um dos piores._

 _Eu realmente acreditava em tudo o que tinha dito para ela naquela sala de aula e em nenhum momento ela me disse que eu estava errado, por mais que parecesse triste. E o fato de ela estar triste só me fez ter mais certeza de que estava certo._

 _Então, mesmo que eu sentisse a falta dela mais do que qualquer coisa eu não estava disposto a voltar atrás. E mesmo que eu fizesse isso eu não achava que ela fosse me querer, afinal eu fiz ela me dar uma chance só para acabar estragando tudo. Ela podia ter ficado triste, mas uma hora ia acabar percebendo o mesmo que eu: Não era para ser._

 _Mesmo que eu quisesse muito que fosse o contrário, era melhor me manter afastado. Porém, como nada na vida é fácil, minha resolução estava sendo testada pela última pessoa que eu pensei que um dia fosse me mandar ir atrás da Lily: O Padfoot._

 _—_ _Desde quando você virou um covarde? - Só para constar, ele não disse covarde, mas sim uma outra palavra que começa com C. Mas a Lily disse que não era para usar termos de baixo calão aqui. - Mandando o Remus no seu lugar nas rondas com a Evans... - ele continuou a dizer balançando a cabeça contrariado. - Eu tenho vergonha de você Prongs._

 _—_ _É melhor assim Pads. - eu respondi em meio a um suspiro cansado no que recebi um novo olhar torto._

 _—_ _Covarde._

 _Mais uma vez ele não disse covarde, mas eu o ignorei. Peguei minha vassoura e vesti um casaco me preparando para descer para o campo de Quadribol. Eu andava descontando a minha frustração em treinos extras, mas hoje percebi que ia acabar tendo que ir sozinho._

 _Sirius se recusou a ir em protesto por eu não estar dando ouvidos aos seus conselhos e Marlene também tinha virado a cara para mim. Aliás, era até melhor ela não ir, ela era bem capaz de me derrubar da vassoura._

 _Mas aquela tarde eu acabei não tendo muito tempo para treinar arremessos. Depois de ter pego a goles no armário de equipamentos eu caminhei para o campo considerando dar algumas voltas nele correndo, essa era outra maneira que eu tinha achado para descontar a frustração. Mas eu não tive tempo de decidir, já que ouvi a voz de alguém me chamando ás minhas costas. Uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem._

 _Eu soltei um longo suspiro antes de me virar para encarar Lily Evans._

 _Ela estava com o rosto afogueado, como se tivesse corrido. Os cabelos ruivos também estavam levemente bagunçados._

 _Ela estava linda._

 _E olhar para ela doía. Era a lembrança de algo que eu nunca mais poderia ter._

 _—_ _Potter, eu preciso falar com você. - ela disse ofegante. Ouvi-la me chamar de Potter também doía, embora nunca tenha me incomodado antes, mesmo quando ela brigava comigo. Mas eu sentia tanta falta dela me chamando de James. Merlin, como eu sentia falta dela!_

 _—_ _Não acho que temos algo para conversar, Evans – eu respondi desviando o olhar dela. Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que ela poderia ter para me dizer, mas não sabia se queria ouvir. Talvez ela tivesse se cansado do jeito que eu a estava tratando e veio me dizer o quanto eu era um idiota e que ela estava feliz por não ter mais que me aturar. Eu não posso dizer que não merecia, mas pelo tom da sua voz ela não parecia que tinha vindo brigar._

 _—_ _Nós temos, eu tenho algo para te contar. – Lily disse timidamente, eu soltei um longo suspiro. Eu ainda não tinha certeza de que queria ouvir o que ela ia me dizer, mas era a Lily. Eu não podia simplesmente sair voando na vassoura e deixá-la falando sozinha._

 _Primeiro que eu nunca faria isso com ela._

 _E segundo que se fizesse, ela me mataria quando eu voltasse ao chão._

 _—_ _Estou ouvindo. – eu respondi. Não era minha intenção, mas o tom de voz saiu mais frio do que eu gostaria._

 _Eu continuei de costas para ela e Lily fez uma pausa antes de dizer._

 _—_ _Eu consegui produzir um patrono._

 _Eu não soube bem como reagir. Acabei sorrindo de forma involuntária. Eu sabia que ela estava tendo dificuldade nas aulas de defesa aquela semana, mas também sabia que ela ia acabar conseguindo. Era Lily Evans afinal de contas._

 _—_ _Parabéns. - eu disse depois de algum tempo me virando para encará-la. A postura dela continuava um pouco tímida, mas os olhos verdes brilhavam de expectativa. Onde aquela conversa levaria?_

 _—_ _Eu achei que você talvez gostasse de ver. - ela disse esboçando um leve sorriso._

 _Eu fechei os olhos em meio a um suspiro. Eu também tinha sentido falta do sorriso dela. Eu era mesmo um completo idiota... Um sorriso e já estava fraquejando em minhas resoluções. Bom, quem eu queria enganar? Eu queria ir até ela e beijá-la, abracá-la desde que ela tinha me chamado._

 _—_ _Não entendo onde é que você quer chegar Evans.- eu respondi me forçando a desviar o olhar dela._

 _—_ _Você quer ver ou não? - ela disse franzindo o cenho parecendo levemente irritada, eu resisti ao impulso de sorrir para ela. Dei de ombros enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos da forma que eu sabia que a irritava._

 _—_ _Já que é tão importante para você, me mostre. - disse esperando que ela gritasse comigo, mas ela não gritou. Apenas sorriu levemente antes de fechar os olhos para se concentrar no feitiço._

 _Um fio branco prateado irrompeu da varinha dela quando ela murmurou o feitiço e eu observei atentamente enquanto o patrono dela tomava forma. E quando isso aconteceu eu perdi a fala. Não era possível!_

 _Observei a corça da Lily saltitando em volta mim sem conseguir conter um sorriso até que ela desaparecesse. Quando isso aconteceu voltei a encarar a Lily, ela também sorria, mas de um jeito que eu não sabia decifrar._

 _—_ _Você está errado sobre a gente: É para ser. - ela disse no que eu senti meu coração bater de forma descompassada dentro do peito. Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava ouvindo isso, era bom demais para ser verdade. - Pelo menos eu quero que seja. Eu amo você James Potter. E agora que eu sei disso, eu quero que você saiba que eu não pretendo desistir de você._

 _Eu finalmente parei de perder tempo a encarando e larguei a vassoura no chão e venci a distancia entre nós, a tomando nos braços._

 _—_ _Me perd... - ela começou a dizer mas antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase eu fiz a única coisa que queria fazer a dias: a beijei._

 _Beijar a Lily nunca é igual. Sempre fica cada vez melhor._

 _Por muito tempo eu tinha imaginado como seria beijá-la e nada chegou nem perto da realidade. Os lábios dela são suaves e doces e eu amo a maneira como ela sorri contra a minha boca. Um sorriso maroto que eu vi pela primeira vez em seu rosto depois do nosso primeiro beijo, um sorriso que ela parecia guardar só para mim. Amo o perfume de flores que ela usa, amo a sensação do corpo dela colado ao meu e de como as mãos dela sobem para o meu pescoço e depois para o cabelo, bagunçando ainda mais os meus cabelos que ela dizia que a irritavam tanto._

 _E beijá-la sabendo que ela realmente queria ficar comigo e que ela lutaria por isso se precisasse foi a melhor sensação do mundo._  
 _Foi como beijá-la de novo pela primeira vez, como atingir um novo patamar de felicidade, algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. E as palavras dela martelavam nos meus ouvidos: Ela me amava._

 _Ela tinha acabado de dizer que amava._

 _—_ _Me perdoa, eu fui um idiota. - eu disse em um sussurro ofegante quando nos separamos brevemente, ela sorria, os olhos verdes brilhando. - Eu te amo e eu nunca ia conseguir desistir de você. Não de verdade._

 _—_ _É bom que você não se atreva a tentar. - Lily disse sorrindo antes de voltar a me beijar._

 _E eu não atrevi, afinal eu sabia o quanto podia ser perigoso contrariar Lily Evans._

* * *

Sou obrigada a admitir que ele tem jeito mesmo para contar histórias.

E é dessa forma que eu encerro este estudo.

Não que eu tenha parado de estudar o Potter, aliás, o estudo está ficando cada vez mais aprofundado. Só que agora tenho aspectos diferentes para analisar, como os beijos dele, por exemplo: Ficam cada vez melhores, entre outras coisas...

E também tem o sorriso, isso não mudou. Ainda parece que ele vai arrebentar os cantos da boca no esforço de mostrar todos os dentes, mas é desse jeito que ele sorri quando diz que me ama, então eu não estou mais reclamando.

FIM.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá pessoas!

Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam até o final e em especial à Gabi Jackson-Potter e Mylle Malfoy P.W que deixaram comentários!

E aí, gostaram do final?

Eu amei escrever essa fic, ela tem um lugar muito especial no meu coração e espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos!


End file.
